Sizzle and Spark
by lilmssomething
Summary: Edward and Bella are racing against the clock on a road trip across Europe.  They have one week to get back to New York so they can get married…to other people!  AH, E/BPOV.
1. Preface

**Hello to all and welcome to my new fic :-)**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are racing against the clock on a road trip across Europe. They have one week to get back to New York so they can get married…to other people! AH, E/BPOV.**

**A huge thank you to my beta wmr1601 for fixing my mistakes and "Americanising" (or should that be "Americanizing"?) my words. She gave me the courage to begin writing this when it was just a plot bunny, floating around in my head for months on end. Also, a huge thanks to branchirps for pre-reading and giving me support and encouragement (and hairh00r pics) when needed. I *heart* you both, ladies!**

*****S&S*****

"If you're here for the wedding, you're too late. Everyone left an hour ago."

My heart froze at the man's words and I staggered blindly towards one of the chairs. Sinking into it, I used the big, white, decorative bow wrapped around it to steady myself.

_Married. _

After everything we went through together in Europe, and after listening to the advice given to me earlier that day, I honestly did not expect it to come to this.

_Fucking married. _

_Taken._

_Off the market._

_Unavailable. _

Memories of the past week flitted through my mind as though on repeat. That smile, that laugh, those eyes. Our lips, inches apart, as our gondola glided underneath another bridge. Our heads hovering over yet another map as we argued about the quickest way to get from Venice to Paris. Our shoes scuffing the dirt road as we walked the final miles to Volterra.

Our bodies, moving together in the moonlight, teasing and taunting each other until we reached the highest peaks of pleasure, again and again.

_Married. Fuck._

I was too late and I only had myself to blame. I dropped my head into my hands, running my fingers through the strands in the same way my soul mate had not twenty-four hours earlier.

"You alright over there?" the man asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine…I'm fine…" I croaked out, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I was as far away from 'fine' as it was possible to be.

"Well, I need to finish stacking these chairs now, so…" he trailed off, indicating the chair I was slumped over. I struggled to my feet, looking around at the remains of the wedding. The wedding that I should have stopped.

"Sorry, I'll just… go."

I made my way out of the reception room and into the blinding sunlight. It was the perfect day for a summer wedding. The perfect day for _our_ wedding. I breathed in the scent of the freshly cut grass in Central Park as I wondered what I was supposed to do now. What does one do when they've just lost the love of their life? Get drunk? Order pizza and watch bad 80's movies? Wander the streets while thinking about what a monumental clusterfuck their life has turned out to be and how if they'd just listened to their heart all along they'd never be in this situation in the first place?

Option d, all of the above, sounded good to me. With one last look around at what I hoped, for my love's sake, was a beautiful wedding, I turned east and began the long walk home.

***S&S***

**So, there you go…**

**Chapters will be from both EPOV and BPOV and I will try to update every couple of weeks. I've intentionally left the POV off this preface…I'd love it if you reviewed and told me whether you think it's EPOV or BPOV!**

**Come and play on Twitter, I love talking fic :-) I'm lilmssomething over there as well.**

***heart***

**Lil**


	2. Ch 1  Bella

**So, I decided to post Chapter One today as well. A huge thank you to wmr1601 for her amazing beta services and to branchirps for her pre-reading skills and support! Please go and check out their amazing fics – Pen Pals and Splintered Door.**

_***spark***_

Beep! Beep-beep! Beep!

I groaned as I rolled towards my alarm clock, swatting uselessly in its general direction with my eyes still closed. I could tell from the light behind my eyes that the sun had well and truly risen and I knew that once my eyes were open, I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

_Beep! Beep-beep! BEEP!_

"Mother-effing piece of shite," I mumbled into my pillow as I tried to block out the noise. Even with a pillow wrapped around my head, the irritating sound permeated my consciousness. I made a noise halfway between a groan and a sob as I hugged the quilt tighter around me. There was a pause in the sound, but then, as though it were merely taking a deep breath, the alarm began buzzing again.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled to no one in particular, peeking through one eye at the clock.

5:30am. Gah.

I was not a morning person, even at the best of times. Mondays were usually the worst, when I would be exhausted after a weekend of shopping with Alice and campaigning with Renee. Tuesday and Wednesday were a struggle, Thursday was marginally better and by the time Friday arrived, I would hit my stride, only to start again the following day. I'd survived Monday this week, and Tuesday and Wednesday were passable. Thursday was finally here, but rather than being easier, today was shaping up to be the worst morning I'd had in two and a half weeks.

I loved my job, I really did. My boss, on the other hand… not so much. And after being on vacation, followed by a business trip for over two weeks, Lauren was bound to be in rare form today.

I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head into the pillow.

"I don't know why you don't just quit, Bells," Jake said from the doorway, pointing his toothbrush at me. I turned over to face him, a scowl on my face.

"Because that is _exactly_ what she wants," I snipped back. "And I told Mr. Hammond that I wouldn't let him down." _Especially when we're so busy_, I added to myself. Jacob sighed as he leaned against the doorframe, a towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing against the back of his damp hair. This argument was starting to wear thin.

"You know that when you move to DC you'll have to quit anyway."

"_If_ I move to DC, Jake. Not when."

"What kind of married couple lives in different cities, Bells? Look at your parents, how's it working out for them?"

"That's a low blow, Jacob," I hissed as I tried to fight my way out of bed, getting tangled in the sheets in the process. I finally stood up straight, a soft, white sheet wrapped around me, and strode past him into the bathroom. Whirling to face him, I pointed one finger at him accusingly. "You know I love my job, and New York. I've made that very clear from the start and I've told you time and time again that I will _think _about DC, even though I think things are fine as they are. Do not push me on this." I closed the door on him and moved to turn on the hot water. While waiting for the shower to heat, I dragged a brush through my tangled hair then tied it in a knot on top of my head. I brushed my teeth furiously, enraged that he was bringing this up again. It wasn't until we got engaged that our living arrangements became an issue. While we were dating, the fact that we worked in different cities had not been a problem. In fact, it was part of the reason I'd originally moved into his apartment.

My best friend Alice and I had decided that after I graduated from Dartmouth and she graduated from Parson's School of Design, living together in New York was a must. We lived it up for the next three years, until Alice came home one day with a ring on her finger and an elated Jasper in tow. I'd known since I introduced them six months earlier that this day would come, but it had come a hell of a lot sooner than I expected. Alice and Jasper had married six months later and I suddenly needed a place to live.

Sadly, Alice's rent controlled apartment had made me quite picky. After viewing literally dozens of small, dirty apartments, Jasper finally hit upon a solution – move in with his roommate, Jacob. I had met Jacob a few times, but since he worked in Washington DC, he was only in New York on weekends. It made perfect sense actually – I would have the house to myself most of the week, yet would still only pay half the rent.

A year after moving in, after turning him down at least twice a month, I finally agreed to go on a date with Jacob. The fireworks were there some days, but who really expects every day to be more exciting than the last? I loved Jacob and he was nice to me, so when he proposed two years later, I was sure he was the right choice. We already lived together, so it's not like anything would have to change. Now, a year later, we were only two and a half weeks away from our wedding. And despite the fact that our living arrangements had always worked just fine, ever since we got engaged Jacob has been getting more and more adamant that I move to DC with him. I didn't understand why he was so insistent that I go to DC, though. Terrorism was just as big an issue in New York as it was in DC, so he could work here just as easily as I could work there.

Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, I let all thoughts drift from my mind as I concentrated on the water beating down on my aching muscles. I rolled my neck around and tried to relax the muscles that had tensed after my mini-spat with Jacob. _Surely you shouldn't be arguing with him so close to the wedding?_ a nagging voice inside my head—which sounded suspiciously like Alice—said.

_Arguments are natural_, I told the voice, hoping it would shut up. _I love Jake and he loves me. He only wants what's best for me. _

_True, but is he really doing what's best for you, or is moving to DC going to make your life miserable? _Alice's voice quipped back.

_I'm not miserable, _I thought defiantly.

_But would you be in DC?_

_I'm not having this conversation with you again!_ I told myself sternly.

Fortunately, that seemed to do the trick. I was able to finish my shower in silence after that.

I allowed myself a few extra minutes luxury this morning as commiseration for facing Lauren, then rushed through the rest of my morning rituals. Slipping my feet into a pair of black patent leather heels, I hurried into the living room, my heels clicking on the hardwood floors. Jacob was sitting on the couch watching television, eating his breakfast.

"I'll probably be late home tonight," I told him, clipping in an earring with one hand and tying a scarf around the straps of my handbag with the other.

"Sure, sure. I'm heading back to DC this afternoon anyway," he replied, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Okay, well if you see Charlie, tell him I say hi."

"Will do. See you Sunday?"

"I'll either be here or with Renee. Have a good week, bye!" I called from halfway out the door as he mumbled his assent.

Jake and I were fairly even-tempered people. Neither of us liked getting into big fights, and we definitely didn't like the apologizing afterwards part either, so nine times out of ten, we would carry on like nothing had happened. Alice would of course tell me that the best part of fighting was the making up afterward, but Jake and I never really got that heated, either during the fight or the make-up. We just traveled along at the same tempo, evenly matched in terms of temper and attitude. Why rock the boat? Jake and I had a good thing going on.

_***spark***_

_Another day, another dollar…well, 35 cents after tax_, I thought to myself as I entered the offices of Hammond Publishing. Smiling and waving to Bill, the security guard, I swiped my pass and made my way to the elevator bank. Jessica, Lauren's PA, was waiting there with an untouched coffee in hand, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Don't tell me she's in already," I whispered, as though Lauren could somehow hear me.

"Arrived about ten minutes ago," Jess grimaced. No matter how early I made it in, Lauren always somehow beat me, a fact which she liked to throw in my face during my performance appraisals. The elevator arrived and we slowly journeyed upwards to the 29th floor, home to Hammond Publishing, my home away from home for the past seven years. Jess and I walked down the corridor together before separating to go in our own directions.

"Hope it's hot enough," I mouthed to Jess, gesturing at the coffee. She pulled a face in return.

Making my way into my office, I put on my publicist hat as I began to think about my day. I had specifically not scheduled any meetings until after lunch, knowing the Lauren would want to see me first thing, and would probably give me a ton of work to do. After opening my blinds, putting away my bag and moving some sand around my kitsch Japanese Zen Garden, I took a deep breath, willing a wave of calmness to wash over me before the stress of the day started.

"Isabel-LAAAAA!"

No such luck.

I winced as Lauren's voice shattered the quiet office. Gathering up my notebook and pen, I rushed down the hall to her office, hoping she would be in a good mood after her vacation.

Lauren was returning to work after a two week vacation to the Cote d'Azur. She had been very vocal about finding a rich husband there but as she spent the start of this week on a business trip to Chicago, that obviously hadn't happened. Lauren had worked her way up in life from a tough upbringing, and as a result saw things in shades of black and white. In her opinion, I didn't measure up. My mother was the mayor of New York, my father a consultant to the President on counter-terrorism issues—surely I must have been handed everything on a silver platter? No matter how many hours I pulled, or how many of my authors hit the best-seller list, she would always see me as worthless because of my upbringing.

"Yes, Lauren?" Lauren's eyes raked over me from head to toe, her lip curled and a look of disdain on her face.

"Obviously we're paying you too much if you can afford Louboutin pumps and MAB blouses," she snarked.

"Actually, they were both a gift from a friend," I replied, keeping my tone neutral. Somehow, I didn't think Lauren's dislike of me would extend to my friendship with Alice—or Mary Alice Brandon, as her label was an abbreviation of.

"Well are you going to come in or are you going to run off to spend more of your friend's money?" she asked icily. _Yep, definitely not in a good mood._ I stepped inside her office and took a seat.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" I asked politely. She just stared at me for a moment before launching into conversation, completely ignoring my question.

"Where are you at with the Newton book?" she demanded abruptly.

"Mr. Newton—Mike—is appearing on Oprah's Book Club next Tuesday. I have blocked out Monday in my diary to do some interview prep with him. He's nervous, but looking forward to it. I'm flying to LA with him on the red eye on Monday night and will be back on Tuesday night. He's currently sitting at 46 on the Times bestseller list," I responded automatically. Lauren tapped one fingernail on her desk.

"Fischer?"

"Gary is in Tampa today, doing a signing and reading at Barnes & Noble at ten a.m., followed by Jacksonville for a drive time radio slot at four. He's then making his way through South and North Carolina over the next two days before having a day off on Sunday and hitting Philly on Monday. He'll be back in New York for Letterman on Tuesday."

"Evans?" Lauren fired at me.

"Juliana is visiting the _Walking With Ghosts_ set this week. She has her laptop with her and assures me she is writing again, which the press will love to hear. I've arranged for a film crew to do a 'behind the scenes' documentary for the DVD release. They arrived on Tuesday and will be there until Sunday. Juliana is doing an interview with them on Saturday. She's promised me thirty minutes with them."

As Lauren kept shooting names at me, I realized she was waiting for me to trip up. As the scowl on her face grew more and more ugly, it hit me that she was really on a mission this time. She was looking for an excuse to fire me. _Thank God I memorized all this before bed last night._

Finally, her inquisition was over. She looked seriously pissed that she hadn't managed to derail me and for a moment, I thought I would escape relatively unharmed. Then, the scowl slid off her face and a sweet, beatific smile spread slowly across her face.

_Fuck._

"Since you seem to be _sooo_ on top of things around here, I'd like you to clear your schedule. I have a project for you to work on," Lauren leaned forward onto her elbows, her fingertips resting against each other in a pose that reminded me of Mr Burns in _The Simpsons_. I could just see her muttering "Eeeexcellent," before pushing the trap door button and sending me flying to the hounds below.

"Sure, Lauren. I've kept my whole morning free. What can I do for you?"

"No, I mean clear your schedule for the next few weeks. Jessica will take over your portfolio while you're away,"

"Away?" I asked, confused.

"It's been brought to my attention that you have not been as attentive as you should to one of our most important authors," she began. I was confused for a minute before it dawned on me. _Oh no, please no…_

"When was the last time you saw Aro?"

_Damn_.

"Err…well, I spoke to him in February," I began.

"February? You spoke to him in February? It is now June, Isabella. And I did not ask when you spoke to him. I asked when you saw him,"

E.M. Aro was Hammond Publishing's biggest author. He had not been off the New York Times Bestseller list for longer than six weeks in the past twenty-two years and his books were translated into fifty-two languages around the world. He was one of the wealthiest and best known authors in the world… and yet no one knew who he was. Aro was a recluse who lived in total anonymity in his palazzo in Italy.

"Lauren, Aro doesn't meet with corporate, you know that. He's never even met Tracy, and she's been his editor for sixteen years," I hated that my voice started to sound a little desperate, a little pleading. I knew what was coming.

"Do you really think you can do your job as a publicist without having met an author?" Lauren raised one eyebrow, challenging me.

"I've been Aro's publicist for five years now and during that time he has not dropped below the top five. I have gotten his works coverage on every major television show, in every major newspaper and in nearly every single home in America," I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible. _Never show fear,_ I told myself.

"Well aren't you marvelous?" Lauren said facetiously. "Now think about how much more money you could have made for the company if you had been doing your job properly. I'm not in the business of giving people second chances, Isabella, but in this case I will make an exception.

"Everyone loves his books. Now it is time for them to love him, as well. You will go to Italy and discuss a promotional tour. I want him doing _Oprah_, I want him doing _The View_ and I want his face on every single magazine in America. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Lauren, he has kept his anonymity for the past twenty-two years. He's not going to suddenly change his mind."

"You'd better hope he does, Isabella, because we don't have room for underachievers here."

I sighed, knowing that she was desperately hoping this would be the chance she needed to fire me. And, she would most likely succeed.

"When do you want me to leave?" I asked resignedly.

"Tonight. Jessica will arrange everything," Lauren waved her hand at me, dismissing me from her sight. I turned and made my way back to the door.

"Oh, and Isabella?" Lauren called as I was about to make my escape.

"Yes, Lauren?" 

"Take as long as you need. I won't expect to see you in the office again until Aro is with you,"

"But Lauren… my wedding is in two weeks' time…"

Lauren sighed, irritated. "Dear me, all that money spent on a private education, all gone to waste. Perhaps I was not clear enough, Isabella. You will return, either with Aro, or with your letter of resignation. Am I making myself clear?"

I bit my lower lip, knowing there was nothing I could do.

"Yes, Lauren."

_***spark***_

Jessica was waiting for me in my office when I returned, looking concerned.

"Bella, are you okay?" She gasped when she saw me. "I overheard what she said about Aro."

I shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about it, I suppose," I told her calmly. Inside, I was panicking. I had worked too hard and for too long at this job, only to have her pull the rug from under me because of her petty jealousies.

"You could complain to Mr Hammond. You know he listens to you," Jess implored.

"I've spoken to Mr Hammond about her before. There's nothing he can do. It's her decision how she handles my duties and appraisals."

"But surely, he won't want to lose you. If you tell him..."

"No. He's wanted Aro on board for years. If I tell him I'm actually going to Italy to speak with him, he'll expect me to bring Aro back. I don't want him to know that I've failed after all the faith he's put in me over the years." I cringed, guilt washing over me as I thought how disappointed Mr Hammond would be with me. "I will go to Italy, I'll try my damnedest to convince Aro to come back with me, and I'll have a nice vacation in Italy before I quit."

Jess sighed and shook her head.

"I'll book your flight."

_***spark***_

I spent the rest of the day rearranging my schedule for the next few weeks, before leaving early to go home and pack. Mike Newton was the hardest to handle. He was a nice guy, but slightly clingy. He hated doing the press thing and became incredible nervous before any kind of television appearance. I spent nearly forty minutes on the phone with him, trying to convince him that he would be fine without me and that Jess was excited to be able to take good care of him. He perked up when he heard Jess would be attending to him in my absence, which made me smile. Jess had been crushing on him for the past few years; there was no reason things couldn't work out between them once they had been given an initial push in the right direction. They were both good people, had similar backgrounds and shared a love of writing. With some encouragement, they would be very good for each other.

My phone call to Alice was almost as long and painful.

"Speak to your boss's boss. She can't get away with this!" Alice insisted. It was like listening to a broken record.

"Her boss wants this just as much as she does, Al. My hands are tied."

"But if you quit, then you'll have no excuse and Jake will make you move to DC. I don't want you to move to Washington." Knowing her as well as I did, I could almost see the pout on her face.

Alice and I had met at school, when she was the new kid and I was the outcast. She'd taken one look at me in my sweatpants and one of Charlie's old plaid shirts, and decided it was fate. She needed a new model for her designs, and I desperately needed a new wardrobe. And although I hated shopping with a passion back then, Alice had taught me well. When she had gone on to design her own label straight out of college, I couldn't have been happier for her. I may have been an only child, but Alice and I were as close as sisters.

"I don't want to move to DC either, sweetie," I told her. "But maybe this is all happening now for a reason. Jake and I had another fight about it this morning,"

"No! No reasons," Alice insisted. "No signs, no destiny, no fate. You _are_ New York, Bella." I giggled at her insistence. Alice was the biggest believer in fate and destiny I'd ever met. She was adamant in her belief that Jasper was her soul mate and that there was no one else in the world she could ever consider being with. I always found that a bit hard to wrap my head around. I mean, sure, I loved Jake, but if Bradley Cooper was to come knocking on my door, let's just say I wouldn't turn him away.

"And what are you going to do about the wedding, Bella?" Alice continued. "You've still got to finalize the seating chart, you have your final dress fitting, the caterers need to be checked out, you still have another hair and make-up trial and don't even get me _started_ on your bachelorette night!"

"Alice, calm down. I will get it all sorted. The bachelorette party is more for you anyway. I can't think of anything worse than what you have planned." It was true. Seeing a couple of guys in fake police uniform shaking their bits in my face was not my idea of a good time.

_Bradley Cooper, on the other hand..._

"And what does Jacob have to say about you up and leaving him before the wedding?"

"Um... I haven't told him yet?"

"Errr...that might be a good idea Bella! The groom usually does like to know which _continent_ the bride is on two weeks before their wedding!"

"Okay, enough, Alice," I snapped. "I haven't called Jake yet because I have been trying to rearrange my schedule for the next however-long. I will call him, I will explain the situation and we will discuss it like the mature adults that we are. I know it's not ideal, but it's my job and I love it and I _will_ do it."

"I know you love your job Bella, but don't you think you should be more excited about your wedding? This is supposed to be the happiest time of your life."

"I am happy, Alice," I told her for the millionth time. "Not everybody is as open and expressive as you and Jasper, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy."

Alice had met Jasper at a charity ball my mother had hosted shortly before being elected mayor. Jasper was a young lawyer working on Renee's campaign with me and I just knew he would be perfect for Alice. When I introduced them, I could practically see the sparks igniting at every touch. To this day, Alice insisted that the moment she shook Jasper's hand, she felt sparks and knew that he was _The One_.

I, on the other hand, was a little more cynical than that. The "One True Love" concept favored by Alice and Hollywood alike, seemed like a joke to me. How was it possible, in a world of six billion people, to find one single person who was your "other half"? And why would you be any happier with them than with any other person? I knew plenty of people who didn't have a "soul mate" and yet were still happy, successful people, going about their day to day lives. Hollywood propagated the myth in order to convince lonely, single women to buy DVD's and tubs of Chunky Monkey. Alice propagated the myth because she was blissfully happy with Jasper and thought that everybody's relationship should be a carbon copy of hers.

While I wasn't jealous of her relationship with Jasper, there was one part of Alice's life that I desperately wished for. Her daughter, Chloe, was the most precious little girl in the world and I was lucky enough to call her my goddaughter. Although she didn't know it at the time, Alice was three months pregnant when she walked down the aisle. Chloe was now three and a half—and don't forget the half—and lived up to her designer inspired name. Whenever I looked after her, she would invariably play dress up with me—much like her mother did. The only times Chloe wasn't attacking either myself or her Barbies, she was sticking things in her nose, a habit which started when she was three. I would have been much happier to have heard this from Alice, rather than the hospital pediatrician, who assured me it wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. What Alice didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

I suppose part of the reason I struggled to believe the "soul mate" nonsense Alice spouted was because I knew that it just didn't happen for 99% of the population. Apart from Alice and Jasper, I had yet to meet any other couple who qualified. The relationships I saw around me constantly ended in disaster. Every day, idealistic girls would think they had found "The One," only to find him sleeping with the secretary a few weeks later. And even if you were lucky enough to find someone who could keep his nib out of the office ink, how would you know for sure that they were the only person for you?

Going by the 'One True Love' theory, even axe murderers had a soul mate out there waiting for them. What happens to that poor girl? Does she end up alone with her fourteen cats, all because she'll never meet the only man she'll ever be truly happy with because he's serving 25 to life? What about guys who beat their wives? Should the battered wife stay with him because he's her soul mate and if she leaves him she'll be doomed to spend the rest of her life alone? Sure, you can say that if he truly loved her, he wouldn't do that shit, but the fact is that according to the 'One True Love' theory, some poor woman is fated to be with the bastard. Sucks to be her, I guess.

In my opinion, there was no such thing as 'One True Love.' I mean, what is the criteria? Someone you could live happily with for the rest of your life? I could live with Alice and Jasper quite happily for the rest of my life, that didn't mean we were all fated to be in some kind of bizarre _ménage à trois_ love triangle. No, it was my belief that people were merely fussy. There was any number of men in the world whom I could love and be perfectly content with as a husband.

Jacob happened to be one of those men. He did his share of the housework, he came from a good family of similar social standing to my own, we shared the same political and ethical beliefs, we made similar salaries and the sex was fine. We had lived in harmony for the last four years, talking out any disagreements and being respectful and courteous to each other. There was no reason why we couldn't continue in this manner for the rest of our lives.

I was snapped back to the present by Alice's soft voice.

"I just want what's best for you, Bella. You know I'm never going to think that any guy is good enough for you." I sighed, knowing that until she met Jasper, I had felt the same way about her ex-boyfriends.

"I know, Al. And thank you," I said quietly. There was a pause as I thought about what she said.

"So, I'm free for the rest of the day. I'm going to pick you up from your apartment at four and take you to the airport myself," Alice declared. "None of this cab nonsense." I laughed, glad to see her back to normal, and agreed to meet her at my apartment.

After speaking with Alice, I continued to call my most important authors. At two, I decided it was time to leave if I wanted to have any hope of packing before Alice arrived. I flagged a cab and after directing the driver where to go, I started to mentally prepare a list of things to take. Mostly business attire, with a couple of casual outfits as well, and that silk nightgown Alice bought me last Christmas. It was one of my favorite things to wear – dark blue silk, thin spaghetti straps and a lace detail around the breasts and hemline. When I wore it, I thought I looked beautiful, sexy even – but unfortunately it didn't have the same reaction from Jacob. In fact, there wasn't much that could elicit that kind of reaction from Jacob. I eventually decided that the blue silk was to be worn for my own pleasure, and relegated it to those nights Jacob spent in DC.

As soon as I arrived home, I went into serious packing mode. I didn't want to take my entire wardrobe to Italy with me, so strategically chose my capsule wardrobe – non-crease silk blouses that matched everything, a few skirts and trousers, my favourite slouchy jeans as well as a pair of dressier jeans, a dozen pairs of stockings with their matching suspenders, handfuls of lingerie and a few pairs of shoes. I quickly gathered my toiletries and threw them in my suitcase just as Alice buzzed from downstairs. I let her in then quickly zipped my suitcase and hauled it to the door. I was outside the elevator waiting when Alice arrived, brandishing a garment bag.

"I have a good feeling about Italy," Alice chirped out in her musical voice. I merely looked at her, raising one eyebrow towards the garment bag.

"I have a good feeling," she insisted, holding it out to me. Alice's 'feelings' were the stuff of legends. She wasn't psychic, exactly, but she had an uncanny knack of sensing things that were coming up – whether good or bad. Nine times out of ten, she was right.

"And your good feeling requires new clothing... why, exactly?"

"It never hurts to be prepared, Bella," she told me, shaking the bag at me. I relented and unzipped it to reveal the magnificent silvery blue floor length dress which I had admired in Alice's last show.

"Alice...it's beautiful but what use will I have for it in Italy? I'm going there for work, not for a coronation, and I'll just end up having to lug it around everywhere with me,"

"Oh, but wouldn't it be perfect for a night at the Opera? I can just imagine you sweeping down a grand staircase, your hair piled high on your head, those gorgeous Givenchy heels that you never let me borrow on your feet, a handsome man in a tux waiting to sweep you off your feet... very Audrey Hepburn," Alice said dreamily.

"Err... that sounds great, Al, but again, I really don't think it's necessary." Alice looked at me, her lower lip trembling slightly. I stared at her, refusing to back down. The lip wobbled a little more and her eyes filled with tears.

"Fine!" I relented. Nothing could stop Alice when she did the lip thing. Immediately, perky Alice was back as she jumped on the spot, clapping her hands.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She squealed, dashing forward to give me a hug. I laughed at her and followed her into the elevator

"So what did Jacob say when you told him you were going to Europe?" she asked as we made our way to her yellow Porsche.

"Shit!"

"You haven't told him yet? Bella!"

"It's not that I didn't think of it Al, I just haven't had time!" I said defensively. We loaded my luggage into the tiny trunk and climbed in. Pulling out my phone, I dialed Jake's number and was almost grateful when it went to voicemail, so that I wouldn't need to go into any long winded explanations.

"Hi Jake, it's Bella. I'm just calling to let you know that I've been sent to Italy for work. It should only take a couple of weeks then I'll be back. Alice is driving me to the airport now; my flight is at seven tonight. I'll call you when I get there. Bye!" I ended the call and put my phone in my purse, feeling Alice's eyes on me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing!" Alice replied a little too quickly. I decided not to force the issue and we spent the rest of the ride in silence. My phone beeped as we pulled up to the drop off zone.

_Thanks for letting me know, have a great trip. See you when you get back - J_

I sighed. I knew he would be okay with it, but a phone call to tell me he would miss me would have been nice. Alice helped me with my luggage, then gave me a quick hug.

"Be safe," she told me seriously. "And if you get the chance to go to the Opera, take it!" I laughed and hugged her tightly before making my way inside and to the First Class check in counter. By the time I boarded the plane, I had forgotten all about Alice's opera predictions and turned my mind to ways in which I could convince Aro to return to New York with me.

_***spark***_

**Sooo…let me know what you think. Do you believe in the 'One True Love' concept or are you more of a Bella? Personally, I am leaning towards Edward's thoughts on the matter…but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what that is ;-)**

**Come and play on Twitter – I'm lilmssomething over there as well and I love talking fic.**

***heart***

**Lil**


	3. Ch 2 Edward

**Hello again :-)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited this little fic of mine. And as always, huge thanks to wmr1601 for her super-amazing beta skills and to branchirps for pre-reading. I *heart* you, ladies!**

**Now, let's hear from Edward, shall we?**

_***sizzle***_

Beep! Beep-beep! Beep!

I rolled over, squinting my eyes slightly against the sunlight that was already filtering through my curtains and reached across to my bedside table. My hand immediately found my alarm clock and I turned it off in a hurry. Sitting up, I stretched my arms above my head, leading with my elbows, as the crisp sheet fell down around my waist. Once my alarm went off, I was ready to start my day.

5:30am. Excellent.

I had always loved early mornings. When I was a child, I had risen with the sun, much to the chagrin of my parents. As an adult, early mornings gave me an opportunity to hit the gym before heading to the office.

I threw the covers off and made my way to my wardrobe, shifting my plain white t-shirt and boxers back into place from where they had scrunched up during the night. The view from my window caught my attention and I paused, scratching the unruly mop of hair at the base of my scalp. Since it seemed like such a nice day outside, I decided to go for a run in Central Park, rather than lift weights in the basement of the building. I pulled on some running shorts and found my socks and sneakers then decided the white t-shirt I was wearing was salvageable for a run. It was only going to get sweaty and disgusting, anyway.

I was halfway out the door when I realized Tanya hadn't been in bed. In fact, she hadn't come home at all after her 'girl's night.' This wasn't unusual – sometimes she would stay at Kate and Irina's apartment after a night out. Still, for some reason, it didn't sit right with me that morning.

The elevator arrived on the ground floor and I made my way out, past the night guard.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen,"

"Morning, JJ," I called as I hurried past, eager to get outside and stretch my legs. It had been too long since I ran in the morning, usually preferring to focus on weight training in the morning and cardio after work.

I jogged down Park Avenue then turned onto East 72nd Street, giving me a clear run straight into the park. Once I was in the park, I pulled up at a bench so I could stretch my muscles before really getting into it. I was almost ready to get started when my name was called by a familiar voice. I turned my head to see one of the guys I had attended law school with many years previously. Beside him was a tiny woman, with short, spiky black hair held in place by a bright pink sweatband.

"Jasper, how the hell are you man?" We shook hands then leaned in and bumped our chests against each other as we patted each other's backs a couple of times.

"Going pretty well, Cullen. It's been awhile, hey?"

"Too long. What's new with you? Still with Hogarth, Smith and Chambers?"

"No, I moved on from there about a year or two out of law school. I'm in politics now, working on policy. And, I got married four years ago,"

"And this must be Mrs. Whitlock, I take it?" I held my hand out to the woman who was looking at me strangely, before she seemed to snap out of it.

"No, I'm his mistress," she told me seriously. "I get him Monday, Wednesday and Saturday nights. His wife gets four nights a week, but I'm working on tipping the balance," she said, her voice very matter-of-fact. My jaw dropped open and I stared, not knowing what to say. Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Edward Cullen, Alice Whitlock. Edward and I went to law school together," he told the odd woman beside him, before turning his attention back to me. "As much as she probably wishes otherwise at times, Alice is in fact my wife."

"Err...right," I stuttered, not really knowing what to say. "Pleasure to meet you." Jasper laughed even harder at my expense and Alice's eyes twinkled at the joke.

"So, you run here often?" I asked, changing the topic from Jasper's mistress/wife conundrum.

"Every morning. We did try running after work but I keep pretty long hours with the Mayor and Alice gets so tied up in her work that we could never match our schedules," Jasper told me as he put his arm around Alice, pulling her closer.

"And what do you do?" I asked Alice politely.

"I'm a designer," Alice told me, giving me another intense look. "In fact, I designed a really beautiful dress recently for my friend Bella. It's silvery-blue, ankle length with a split on the left side and perfect for a night at the Opera."

Jasper pulled Alice closer and gave her a long look, which I couldn't quite decipher, and which Alice returned with an innocent expression. He pulled his gaze away from her and mentioned that he'd heard I was getting married, before giving Alice another pointed look.

"Er, yeah, in two weeks actually," I told him, running my hand through my hair. It was a move I pulled when I was stressed, and weddings are stressful in general.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Jasper asked me with a grin. "I've got to admit, I never thought I'd see the day. She must be pretty amazing to tie you down,"

"Yeah, well...you have to grow up sometime. Can't stay young forever, and Tanya's great," I finished lamely.

I had known Tanya since I was a child. Our mothers were close and as such, we often had play dates while they were having lunch. As children, Tanya and I were best friends. It was when we hit our teen years that Tanya changed. Suddenly, everything was about her. _Her_ hair, _her_ clothes, _her_ nails. We drifted apart until after I graduated from law school, when we met again at Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party. Until then, I had been living a carefree life. I worked hard, went out on occasion and dated a never ending parade of girls. It wasn't that I was a lothario – I was just looking for the right girl, the one who would turn my world upside down, who I would move heaven and earth for.

I was an expert at first dates – and I had never received any complaints about my third dates, either. I treated women how they deserved to be treated and was never disrespectful or anything less than the gentleman my mother had raised me to be. I didn't do one night stands; I was Edward Cullen: Serial Monogamist, as Emmett once called me. I was always dating _someone_.

It was around date number six or seven that a girl's true colors would come through. Just as I would be getting comfortable, thinking that maybe we could have something special, then _BAM!_ the girl would do something crazy. I'd seen it all – girls who would look through my bank statements while I was in the bathroom, girls who would cry whenever I left the room and girls who were into freaky voodoo shit. One girl even managed to scam a key off my super and repainted my apartment while I was at work because she thought lavender walls would encourage a warm and relaxed atmosphere and would therefore create a more stable environment for our children.

I'd gone out with that girl twice.

By the time of Emmett and Rosalie's engagement party, I was jaded and cynical. My brother and his fiancée, now wife, were clearly meant to be together. You could see it in every touch, every glance. I wanted to find my other half, but after countless attempts and corresponding fails, my heart was no longer in it. In a world on six billion people, what were the odds that I would find the one girl who was my other half? Talk about a needle in a haystack.

As those depressing thoughts were drifting through my mind, a glass of whiskey appeared in front of me. Tanya sat down and I had to admit, she looked good. We got to talking and I thought about how much she had changed from the vapid, self-obsessed teenager I once knew. When she told me about all the trouble she was having finding a decent man, I confided my relationship woes to her. My whiskey seemed to be topping up on its own accord and by the end of the night, I was hammered.

I don't remember much more about that night, other than getting into a cab and having drunken sex with Tanya on my couch. I had never done that before – slept with a girl I wasn't dating, I mean. The next morning, Tanya made it clear that she only slept with me because she thought we were entering into a relationship, and after hearing the night before about all about the asshole guys who would sleep with her, then leave her, I agreed to give it a go.

On paper, we were the perfect match. We both came from good families, we had known each other forever and we shared the same hobbies. Life with Tanya was easy – it wasn't the great love I had hoped for in my life, but we had some fun together. I wasn't lucky enough to find my other half like Emmett had, but we were well matched and it made our families happy.

It wasn't until after we were engaged that cracks started to show and I realized how complacent I had become. I gradually discovered that Tanya was the same self-absorbed social climber she had always been. I realized that she had been lying to me the entire time we were together. By that stage however, it was too late. The wedding plans were underway and it would have caused a scandal if I were to back out now. Any form of scandal could seriously jeopardize my future political career. Besides, I had to marry someone – better the devil you know, and all that.

I was jolted back to the present by Jasper.

"That's great man, I'd love to meet her sometime. We should catch up more often." We swapped numbers and said our goodbyes. Jasper and Alice turned to leave, when Alice stopped and turned back to face me.

"Edward, do you like the Opera?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, sure... I guess?" I replied. What was up with this chick and the Opera? Jasper nudged her gently and pulled her arm to lead her away.

"Girls love being taken to the Opera," Alice told me, giving me what I'm sure was supposed to be a very significant look. What it meant, I had no idea.

"Okay..." I shot my eyes over to Jasper, who had an apologetic look on his face. Alice giggled.

"Sorry, Edward, sometimes I forget that not everyone knows me as well as Jazzy does. Don't worry, I'm not insane. You'll see." With that, Alice turned and skipped away next to Jasper.

_What a strange girl,_ I thought as I watched them leave. Was she hinting that I should take Tanya to the Opera? I got the feeling that she wasn't. Maybe she was making a point to Jasper? Maybe she wants him to take her to the Opera so she brought it up in conversation with me as a not-so-subtle hint. I shook my head in confusion and began to jog.

_***sizzle***_

By 7:30 a.m., I was at my desk. After graduating law school, I had joined Miles & Dean, a high-end law firm specializing in international human rights. Despite receiving offers from several firms, I ultimately chose Miles & Dean due to their CSR policies. I was lucky enough that most of my work fell into the pro bono category. Money had never been an issue for me, so I wasn't drawn to the high profile – and therefore high paying – cases. I had entered the law in order to help people and my job at Miles & Dean allowed me to do just that.

I was immersed in my latest case by 7:35. Mandy Peterson, an American aid worker, had married Arman Hamidi, an Iranian citizen, while in the country providing medical care to villagers. Arman was a human rights activist who campaigned the government for equal rights for religious minorities who were denied basic civil liberties such as education, medical care and employment. When Arman's political activities gained him some unwanted attention from the Iranian government, they returned to America, with Mandy giving birth to their second daughter not long after their arrival. Arman's claim for refugee status was denied and the government was attempting to deport him. Returning to Iran would be tantamount to signing his own death sentence, leaving a widow and two young daughters behind in America.

This case was important to me and I was hoping to get a lot of the research complete before the wedding, knowing that I would be losing four weeks for the honeymoon. I'd been hoping to get Mayor Swan involved, as Mandy was a native New Yorker and Mayor Swan was known to be sympathetic to human rights causes. Seeing the love Mandy and Arman shared made me adamant that I would not allow for them to be separated. Their struggles to simply be together at all had already caused so much strain on their relationship, but they were grateful for every day they had together.

It was around eleven a.m., while I was on hold with City Hall, when my cell rang.

"Cullen."

"Edddiieeeee," Tanya crooned down the phone. I cringed, hating the nickname, but knew it was pointless to correct her.

"Hey Tanya, what's up?" I asked, hoping she would tell me the reason for her call quickly so I didn't miss my other call.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you," she said in the same sickly sweet voice. She wanted something.

"I'm sorry T, but I can't chat, I'm on hold with Mayor Swan's office,"

"You're _what_? Edward, we've talked about this," she snapped back, her 'loving fiancée' facade forgotten.

"Relax, I'm calling about a case," I told her, exasperated. "Remember I was telling you about the Hamidi case I'm working on?"

"But you work on so many charity cases, darling, I can't remember them all." I heard her take a deep breath before the sickly sweet voice was back. "But I didn't call to talk about work, Eddie. I have some good news for you, baby," she cooed. I made a noncommittal noise which she must have taken as my assent for her to continue.

"I was talking to Kate and Irina last night and we've decided that I'm not going to go to Italy! Isn't that wonderful, baby?"

"When the fuck were you going to Italy?" I asked, confused.

"Silly, this weekend! You know that," she said, her tone slightly reproachful. I knew, with every fiber of my being, that Tanya had never once mentioned Italy to me. She sighed. "You never listen to what I say, Eddie,"

"Is that the only reason you called, Tanya?" I asked impatiently.

"I thought you'd be happy, baby. I know you worry yourself sick when I go away by myself and you hate being on your own. I thought you'd like to know." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. It was times like this I wished she _was_ going to Italy, so I could have some peace and quiet.

"That's great. Listen, I've got to get going-"

"The only problem is..." _And here it comes._ "My wedding dress is in the boutique in Rome for the beading detail. Now I won't be able to pick it up and they don't deliver. I won't have my dress for our wedding." I could hear her voice wobbling but knew she was putting it on.

"So go to Italy and get your dress. I'll be fine on my own." I tried to inject as much patience into my voice as possible.

"But I _can't_ go to Italy, Eddie. I have my bachelorette party next weekend."

"You had your bachelorette party a month ago."

"No, I had my _first_ party a month ago. But, last night, Kate and Irina and I met some boys on the dance floor, and they were really good dancers, and so we told them they were good dancers, and it turns out that they _are_ dancers, and they said they could dance at my party, but I said I'd already had one, and they said I could have another, and so Kate and Irina and I decided I should have another and have the guys dance at it, and it will be better than my first party, and _no one_ has only one party any more, and-" I tuned her out as her annoying voice went on and on without pause. Finally, I had to interrupt her.

"Tanya, what is it you want me to do for you?"

"Oh, Eddie, it's so sweet of you to offer! Now, I've got your flight booked for 11:45 tonight and your suitcase is ready to go. I've left some instructions on where to go in Rome and what to check when you pick up my dress. I'm going to be out tonight so I won't see you before you go."

"What? I can't go to Italy!" I protested as I terminated the call to City Hall. Their hold music was too much to deal with along with Tanya's irritating whining.

"But Edddiiiiieeeeee," she whined, managing to stretch my much-loathed nickname into about five syllables.

"I have to work. I'm already taking off too much time for the honeymoon."

"But – but... If you don't go, I won't have a wedding dress. I'll need to... to... buy one off the rack from _Bloomingdales_! You can't expect your wife to wear off the rack!" Tanya started sobbing down the phone at me, while still managing to sound indignant that I would expect her to wear something that most people could never afford. Thank God her parents were paying for this ridiculous circus of a wedding.

"I really can't help this time. Can't your mother go? Or can't you just be happy with one bachelorette party and go yourself?"

"Eddie!" she gasped. "You can't expect my mother to fly all the way to Italy on her own! And I told you, I can't miss my own bachelorette party."

"It's not your bachelorette party. It's an excuse to feel up half naked male strippers," I told her dryly. At my honest, yet probably inappropriate, comment, Tanya dropped the ditzy act and fake sobbing.

"Edward, I am not going to Italy, and that is final. I need that dress and you will go and pick it up for me. Mr. Dean has already put through your leave request. You are going, it is all organized and I _will not_ take no for an answer,"

"You spoke to my boss?" I demanded incredulously, moving from slightly irritated to downright pissed off.

"Of course not; Daddy did. They play golf together. Daddy told him that you want to work on more high profile cases and Mr Dean has agreed. You won't need to worry about any of those silly charity cases when we get back from Bora Bora."

"Tanya, your father had no right to speak to my boss about my case load. I've told you before, I'm happy with the work I'm doing."

"And I've told you Edward, I will not allow you to throw your life away on these stupid charity cases! It's time to grow up and realize that you are not responsible for every little stray that crosses your path." I pinched the bridge of my nose again and willed myself to calm down.

"I'm not having this conversation again; I have work to do. I will see you tonight – that is, assuming you are actually coming home tonight and not staying out all night with male strippers." I slammed the phone down, beyond angry with her.

Several months ago, I had mentioned to Tanya that I was interested in helping out on Mayor Swan's campaign. I thought it would be a great way to network and gain exposure to the political sphere, as that was where my ambitions lay, and Mayor Swan's last campaign had been a mastery of PR and publicity. In fact, I heard they were using it as a case study at NYU. Tanya had vetoed the idea immediately and it all boiled down to money.

My grandparents had left me a hefty trust fund and technically, I didn't need to work at all, but my passion lay in helping the underprivileged. I was determined to do what I could for those who were less fortunate than my family.

One of the conditions of my trust fund, though, was that only I ever had access to it. Not long before I first broached the idea of going into politics, we had met with a financial advisor and combined our accounts in preparation for our marriage. The look of horror on her face when it was revealed that she would only ever have direct access to my everyday accounts – in other words, my salary from Miles & Dean – was priceless. I also had no intention of transferring the bulk of the money into my other account, as Tanya suggested. I didn't have a problem using my trust fund to pay for things such as our apartment and our everyday living costs, but I refused to allow my grandparents' hard earned money to be wasted on $15,000 handbags and $3000 bottles of champagne.

Not long after her unfortunate discovery, Tanya decided I needed to up my case load and start bringing in more money to keep her in the lifestyle she was "accustomed" to. My salary from Miles & Dean was not small by any stretch, but it would be significantly increased if I focused my attentions on our corporate clients. I didn't need the money and I got no satisfaction from making more money for the businessmen who already had millions. This had been a bone of contention between Tanya and I ever since, but I never thought she would stoop to speaking to my boss behind my back.

I sighed, knowing I needed to fix this. Before leaving my office I unrolled my sleeves, inserted my cufflinks, redid my top button and straightened my tie. Mr. Dean was a stickler for presentation and I knew I would need every bit of help going in to his office.

Luckily Charlotte, Mr. Dean's secretary, let me go straight in to see him. She was a tough bitch whose icy exterior had melted after a few too many drinks at the Christmas party a few years ago, allowing her "inner slut," as she called it, to come out and virtually assault me. When she saw me the following week, she had been mortified by her behavior. After I assured her it was our secret, we actually fell into something akin to friendship. Charlotte went to school with Tanya and hated her with a passion. She allowed me to vent to her in the lunch room whenever Tanya had been especially trying and in return, I had set her up with my friend Peter, to whom she was now engaged. Charlotte was a star at her job – like me, she didn't need the money, but worked so she wasn't sponging off Daddy – and had often helped me out when Mrs. Cope, my secretary, was feeling particularly incompetent.

"Edward, come in, come in," Mr. Dean responded to my quiet knock. "Just the person I wanted to see today."

"Good morning, Sir," I replied, taking a seat at his desk. Mr. Dean was overweight and jovial, but those who made the mistake of thinking he was a pushover only made that mistake once.

"I was speaking to your future father-in-law this morning, a wonderful man. A beautiful daughter too – you're quite the lucky one, aren't you?"

I ground my teeth. "Very lucky, Sir."

"I must say, though, Edward, I was disappointed to hear you're not happy with your work. You know, if you wanted to change your case load I would have been happy to accommodate you. We're very impressed with the work you do for us."

"Thank you, Sir, but that's actually what I was hoping to speak with you about today. I'm-"

"No need to mention it, son, it's already done. You'll be moved from pro bono to corporate as soon as you're back from your honeymoon," Mr. Dean gave me a salacious wink which made my stomach turn. _Disgusting._

"Actually, Sir, I'm quite happy where I am. I would prefer to stay in pro bono," I tried to keep my voice level and even. I was not Mr. Dean's biggest fan on any given day and today, my anger with Tanya and the situation in general was making my temper short.

"Nonsense, my boy, nonsense! Don't worry about hurting my feelings, Martin tells me you're very keen to move into corporate and I must confess, I think you will do very well there,"

"Actually, there has been something of a... miscommunication," I tried to explain delicately. "I have stayed in pro bono because I prefer the work there, Sir. I feel it's much more in keeping with my personal priorities and I feel I have the requisite skills to build that area of our business." Mr. Dean sighed and looked at me for a long moment.

"I'm going to level with you, son. You're a damn good lawyer. You care about the work you do and that makes you different to every other kid in this place. But Martin Denali has been one of our biggest clients for near thirty years now and, well... I owe him a few personal favors as well. If he tells me his little girl will be happier with you working corporate, then I'm gonna make damn sure you work corporate."

"Sir, I owe a lot to Miles & Dean for taking me on at such a young age, but I have no desire to work in that field and I never have. I chose Miles & Dean because I knew I could affect real change and make a difference within the pro bono team. That is the only direction I see my career taking," I said firmly, but I could already tell it was no use as Mr. Dean just shook his head at me.

"I won't lose Martin as a client over this, Edward. You could make a hell of a lot of money for this company if you would just realize your talents lie in seducing the corporates. Thank you for your time Edward. Enjoy Italy and Bora Bora." Mr. Dean dismissed me with a wave of his hand and I stood to leave, but couldn't let it go.

"Just Bora Bora, actually Sir. No plans for Italy; that was another, uh... misunderstanding." Mr. Dean looked at me, a calculating expression on his face, before sighing and putting down his pen.

"A word of advice Edward. I've been married to Edith for near forty years now. There's no such thing as misunderstandings. If you want a long and peaceful marriage, you'd do well to remember that and to give the little lady what she wants. It's not worth the headache otherwise." I paused by the door before turning to leave.

"I'll see you in July, Edward," Mr. Dean chuckled.

"Thank you, Sir," I replied through gritted teeth, even though it made me feel like a submissive thanking his Master for a punishment.

_***sizzle***_

By the time 5:30 rolled around, I had ignored twelve calls from Tanya. I was adamant that I would not go to Italy and did not want to waste time arguing about it. I had made some breakthroughs that afternoon on the Hamidi case and had even managed to arrange a meeting with Mayor Swan in two weeks timeweeks' time, just a few days before the wedding.

I was cleaning up my desk, ready to call it a day, when my cell rang again.

"_If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know..."_

_Emmett. _

My brother had a habit of reprogramming his ringtone every time he saw me. He was such an overgrown child; it was a good thing Rose was a pediatrician. She kept him in line like no one else could.

"I'm keeping my cell under lock and key whenever I'm near you from now on," I greeted him. He just laughed, ignoring my comment.

"Hey bro, how's the lawyering working for ya?" Emmett may have been a highly astute businessman and philanthropist, but around family he was still a boisterous twelve year old.

"So-so," I told him honestly. My day had after all been a mixture of ups – working on the Hamidi case; and downs – learning that in two weeks' time I would officially be off the Hamidi case, as well as my other pro bono cases.

"Sounds like your lucky day then."

"Why's that?"

"Because a so-so day means you should go for a drink and lucky for you, I'm outside your building with my drinking boots on."

After a particularly heinous night when we were younger, where his brand new $800 Gucci shoes were ruined with beer splashes, shards of glass and an entire bottle of chilli sauce (a story in itself and one best left untold), Emmett decided that there was no point in wearing designer gear out. He had gone shopping the next day, hangover and all, for a pair of sturdy black boots which he dubbed his drinking boots. From then on, whenever he went to bars, Emmett would wear his drinking boots, as it took just a quick wipe down the morning after to have them looking brand new.

"I don't know, Em, I have some shit I need to sort out with Tanya tonight," I said reluctantly.

"Bullshit," Emmett said bluntly. "If she can go out til all hours of the morning, grinding random strangers with her vapid friends, you can head out for one beer with your brother." He paused. "There were photos on Facebook, dude. It wasn't pretty."

"Have you been creeping on Rose's Facebook again?" I asked, humor evident in my voice. Rose also went to school with Tanya and, like Charlotte, couldn't stand her. However, she couldn't escape the connection – her cousins were Kate and Irina, Tanya's friends, who she also couldn't stand but put up with for her family's sake. Emmett sighed.

"Come on, man. One beer," he said quietly. An easy-going guy, Emmett was rarely serious outside the boardroom, but when he was, you paid attention. _Fuck._

"Alright Emmett, _one_ drink. I'll be down in five."

I finished tidying my desk and made my way downstairs, saying goodbye to Charlotte as I left. After finding Emmett outside the building, we made our way to a quiet bar around the corner. I found a table while Emmett went up to the bar for drinks; I didn't even realize how deep in thought I was until a beer appeared in front of me. Looking up in surprise, I caught Emmett's eye. He held my gaze in silence for a few seconds before uttering one word.

"Spill."

I thought about it for a moment. What did I have to say? My soon-to-be-wife was forcing me to go to Italy for a few days before our wedding and honeymoon at a five star resort in Bora Bora? Yeah, life's a bitch. Tell that to the starving children in Africa. I sighed.

"There's nothing to spill," I told Emmett. He held my gaze a moment longer.

"Fine. I'll talk," he told me. "You're getting married in a week and a half." I nodded. "Your fiancée is a scheming, gold digging whore who can't keep her panties on." I pulled a disapproving face at Emmett before reluctantly nodding again. "You're a fucking idiot if you think this is going to end happily." I stared at my beer, not responding. Emmett shook his head and sighed.

"I think you're doing the wrong thing, man," he told me. "If you loved her, then I could learn to put up with her, for your sake. But you don't." I scratched my nails along the grain of the wooden bar before finally looking up at Emmett.

"I know it's hard for you to understand; you've got Rose. What do you think your life would be like if you hadn't met her?"

"It wouldn't be worth shit," Emmett told me bluntly. "Five years ago, I was in a totally different place. _You_ were the one who always thought you'd find your happily ever after. What happened? What changed?"

"I don't know, man. Nothing's changed, I guess. I mean, you and Rose are proof that there's one person out there for everyone, but how likely is it that everyone will meet their soul mate? It's ridiculous to think that out of all the people in the world, one day I'll just happen to stumble across the one girl who is meant for me. Tanya's not as bad as you think she is. Sure, she has her moments, but most of the time, we're happy. We're comfortable together, we understand each other. She can actually be really sweet and genuine." Unfortunately, it felt lately like those moments were getting fewer and further in between.

"I'm sure she can be, dude. No one could be that much of a bitch." He raised his hand in surrender when I glared at him again. "Okay, okay. I'll back off. I just think that someday you're going to trip over some girl in the street and she's going to make you regret how much time you've wasted with Tanya."

"Right. And what happens when I do trip over her in the street? How do I even know she's the One?"

"Because she's your sizzle girl," Emmett told me seriously.

"My what?"

"Your sizzle girl. You know, every time you touch her, you feel this sizzle between you,"

"Err... static shock?" I hazarded a guess.

"No, douchebag, the sizzle! You know, when you touch her, it feels like electrical currents running up and down your arm. You can feel it in your blood and it makes your heart beat faster. It sizzles, like when you put chicken in a deep fryer. The very first time you introduced me to Rose, when I shook her hand, I knew. I felt it."

"Em, I can honestly say at this point in time that I have no idea what in God's name you are talking about," I told him dryly, taking a sip of my beer.

"That's because you've never felt it," Emmett told me smugly. "You can laugh it up, douche, but I know what I feel." Emmett punched my arm, spilling my beer over the table. We were silent for a few minutes while I thought about what he said.

"Tanya will make a good wife for me, right?" I asked out of the blue. Emmett just raised his eyebrows at me. "She knows what's expected of her in public. We have similar backgrounds. She really is stunningly pretty. I know she goes out with her friends and I know she's not going to be faithful, but she's discreet and I'm nearly 32 years old. I need to settle down."

"She has a great resume, sure; she ticks the boxes. But what about the box at the top of the list? The 'will she make me happy' box? I know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, but I've always thought that's the only question that matters." I remained silent, thinking about my options.

Option One, I marry Tanya in two weeks' time. Sure, it wouldn't be the most loving relationship, but for all my complaining, most of the time we got along just fine. And, not to be an asshole about it, but she's an attractive girl and while it wasn't the best sex I'd ever had, it was better than nothing.

Option Two, I call off the wedding in the hopes of one day finding my sizzle girl, as Emmett so eloquently called her. Shit would hit the fan no matter how much damage control I did. Her parents would be furious, mine would be disappointed in me and Tanya would castrate me. After shit calms down, Option Two could go either way: I'd find my sizzle girl and live happily ever after, or I'd spend the next 50 years alone, cursing myself for being such a dickhead.

If there was some way to guarantee that I would one day meet the one, I'd have chosen Option Two in a heartbeat. Maybe that makes me an asshole who can't handle the thought of being alone.

Emmett drained his beer and stood up, clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"I gotta go, man. Rosie finishes work in half an hour and we're on a schedule." Emmett wiggled his eyes at me. He and Rosalie had been trying for a baby for months now and I knew they were having trouble conceiving, but still, I really did not need to know about my brother's sex life or my sister-in-law's cycle. "How about I stop by your office tomorrow and we can talk about your options?"

"I'm not at the office tomorrow," I told him as we made our way outside. "Tanya decided she needs me to go to Italy to pick up her wedding dress and she arranged it with Mr. Dean, who told me not to come back to the office until after the honeymoon."

"You're going to Italy tomorrow?" Emmett asked, sounding slightly surprised.

"Fuck no. If she wants some overpriced dress she can get it herself. I'll just work from home for the next week and a half." Emmett looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea, bro," he told me. "Sounds to me like you've got some thinking to do in the next few days. You know Rose and I will support you, no matter what you decide to do about Bridezilla, so just think about it. It's not like you'll get any time to sort through your shit around here, not with Tanya screeching in your face. Go to Italy and spend some time chillaxing. Think about what it is you really want. You've still got plenty of time before the I Do's." I nodded my head. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. We continued in silence until we reached the corner where we would part ways. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks, dude," I said quietly. Emmett just nodded.

"Let me know you're alive when you get to Italy," he told me and turned to walk away. I watched him leave.

"Emmett?" I called out and he turned to face me. "Sizzle girl, huh?" A grin stretched across his face.

"You know it, bitch!" He laughed at me and waved as he left.

_***sizzle***_

**I'd just like to make it clear that I really know nothing about human rights and civil liberties in Iran. I did some Googling, but I'm not perfect and I don't want to offend anyone if I've got anything wrong.**

**Oh, and Emmett's drinking boots are real and belong to a friend of mine. Like I said, the chilli sauce is a story best left untold.**

**Do you guys believe in the sizzle or do you think it's just a myth made up in fanfictionland? I'd love to hear what you think in your reviews; or I'm also on Twitter. Find me (at) lilmssomething**

***heart***

**Lil**


	4. Ch 3 Bella's Sunday

**A huuuge thanks to my beta wmr1601 – she's the best beta a girl could hope for and always knows where my comma's should go. Big thanks to branchirps as well for pre-reading.**

**Also, a big thank you to everyone for your reviews and alerts. I tried replying to all of you but remember that I can't reply if your PM's are disabled.**

**More down the bottom.**

_***spark***_

Ten days.

That's how long I had spent in Rome, doing everything I could possibly think of to meet Aro face to face. I had spoken to him six times on the phone. After day six, he stopped taking my calls, although he was nice about it.

"_Ms. Swan, I understand that you're not here of your own free will. I may not frequent your offices, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that your superior is the devil incarnate. I appreciate all the work you have done for me in the past, but I have no intention of ever selling myself to the same media outlets I have successfully ignored for the past twenty years. I prefer my quiet life, and Hammond Publishing would do well to remember that. Now for the last time, enjoy the rest of your stay in Italy, and good day to you." _

My plan was to get some face time with him, to build a rapport before springing the idea of interviews on him. On day one, I played dumb, telling him I just so happened to be in the area, and wouldn't it be lovely to put a face to the name? Apparently not. After querying how I could possibly know I was 'in the area' (when he had never given us his personal address), Aro explained politely that he had seen my photograph on the website so was all set in that department.

Day two, I tried flattery, asking him if I could stop by to have him sign my copy of his latest bestseller. He told me he would send one that afternoon.

By day three, I had resorted to begging and explained the situation in full. He was sympathetic and told me he would speak with Mr. Hammond to ensure I didn't lose my job, but he had a firm 'no publicity' policy, which was, in fact, written into his contract. Keeping or losing my job was no longer the point – I was given a task by my boss, and if I didn't complete it, I would feel like a failure, no matter how unreasonable it was.

On day four, we had quite a civilized chat. Aro asked me where I was staying and what I had been filling my days with. I told him about my hotel in Rome, and how I spent each evening wandering the city streets, ending up at all the tourist hotspots – the Trevi Fountain, the Spanish Steps and—my personal favorite—the Villa Borghese. I'd spent an entire day there – day two, in fact – sitting under a tree, wandering the paths around the statues and simply relaxing and being free. For the entire day, I didn't allow myself to worry about my work, my upcoming wedding or my family. I simply… existed. Peacefully.

Day five was much of the same and I thought maybe, just maybe, I could win him over. By day six, however, his patience had run thin and it was all over. True to his word, he did not answer any of my calls from then on.

I decided that since I didn't have a job to go home to, I would stay in Rome for a few more days. My bachelorette party was supposed to be on Saturday night, so I booked my return flight for Sunday night and spent the next few days eating gelato, seeing the sights and spending time away from the hustle and bustle of New York. I loved New York and couldn't see myself living anywhere else, no matter what Jacob said. Even though it made us sound like tourists, or extra cast members in Sex and the City, Alice and I had always said that we seriously heart New York.

The decision of where to live once Jacob and I were married occupied my thoughts for the majority of my trip. I wasn't a huge fan of DC. I found it so impersonal and other than Jacob and my father, I didn't know a soul there. Sure, I could make new friends, but really, I was happy with the friends I had. I couldn't imagine living without Alice, Jasper and Chloe. They meant the world to me and I wouldn't give them up.

By the time Sunday rolled around, my decision was made. Whether Jacob liked it or not, I was staying in New York.

I spent my final day in Rome back at the Villa Borghese. I didn't understand what it was that drew me to the park, but I loved the serenity. By the time I had to leave for the airport, I realized I was dreading going home; I had no job and was getting married in a week's time. In the past, one of my arguments against DC was that I would lose my job. Jacob's solution had been that I simply didn't work at all, an idea which I was totally against. I knew Jacob's salary and my inheritance meant I could live comfortably without working, but I couldn't handle people saying I was just another spoiled rich kid who had everything handed to her on a silver platter. I'm sure part of the reason I was so driven at work was because I had a need to prove myself.

_***spark***_

I was always paranoid I would miss my flight, so when the hotel driver dropped me off at the airport with plenty of time to spare, I decided to take a look at the shops. I'd been browsing around for an hour or so and had lost track of time when I heard the final call for my flight, so I rushed through the airport, dragging my suitcase behind me and trying not to drop my recent purchases. In my rush, I didn't see the toy truck zooming around until it was too late. I overbalanced, wobbled for a bit and prepared for the wipe out, but somehow I managed to grab the handle of my hand luggage and stay on my feet. As I pushed my hair out of my eyes and unstuck the few strands that had caught in my lip gloss, I glanced around, but thankfully no one was paying much attention. Due to the heat in Rome, I was wearing a soft, short skirt from Alice's summer line. A fall in this skirt would have been even more embarrassing than normal.

_Another day in the life of Bella Swan._

I made my way to the gate and found my boarding pass, handing it to the irritated looking stewardess. Due to the last minute nature of my booking, I had been unable to fly Business Class, so once on board the plane, I turned right and made my way down the narrow aisle, my bags awkwardly knocking people as I passed them.

Something I didn't count on in Economy – the regulation-height flight attendants were not as willing to help the vertically challenged passengers load their bags into the overhead compartment. I managed to get my small suitcase in and was unsuccessfully trying to throw my shopping bags and jacket in when one of the bags was taken from my grasp.

"Allow me," a silky voice said to my right.

"Oh! Thank you!" I replied, turning to face my tall savior. My years of media training were all that prevented my mouth from dropping open at the sight in front of me. The man who was currently stowing my bag of newly purchased La Perla lingerie was quite possibly the most perfect specimen I had ever seen. His hair – bronze is the only word that could come close to describing the color – flopped forward over one eye and his long fingers swept it back in what looked like an unconscious habit. He had a light dusting of stubble across his defined jaw and as my eyes traveled downward, I noticed his jaw was not the only defined part of him. While he wasn't huge, his plain white t-shirt showed how defined his muscles were. He reached down and took the last bag from my hands.

"This is why I never arrive early at airports – too much temptation." He glanced down at me with a smirk on his face. _Green eyes… interesting._ On paper, bronze hair and green eyes wouldn't be a good combination, but somehow on him it worked. Really, _really_ worked.

"I can't help it – I'm always paranoid I'll get stuck in traffic and miss my flight," I told him. I noticed that one of my La Perla bags was open and facing the front, meaning that if he looked up he would be able to see the lacy underwear that was currently peeking out of the tissue paper. _Please, God, don't let him look up._

"Are you in a 34C?" I blinked, not comprehending what he was asking. _Surely he wasn't asking…_ "Because it looks like we're neighbors," he continued and I wanted to slap myself. Of course, he was talking about our seat allocations. The 'a' was a thoughtful 'ahhh.'

"Yes, I am," I recovered swiftly. He may have been gorgeous, but I was adamant that I would not stutter and stumble my way through a conversation with him like some gushing teenage girl.

No matter how much I felt like one on the inside.

"Nice to meet you, 34C, I'm 34B." He grinned at me and hoisted his own backpack into the overhead compartment. I waited to one side to allow him into the row first. 34A had yet to appear, but as the plane was fairly full by that stage, I was hoping no one would. Mr. 34B slid somewhat awkwardly past me into his seat and I noticed his knees were practically up near his ears.

"Would you like the aisle seat?" I asked, thinking how cramped he would be after nine hours. He looked up at me in surprise. "You're very tall; I thought you may be able to stretch out into the aisle. And we can both see that I don't exactly need the extra leg room." Edward joined in as I laughed at my height deficiency.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"It's not a problem," I assured him and moved out of the way so we could switch.

"Thanks." He smiled at me again as he sat down, but the look turned to pain as another passenger walked past, their wheeled suitcase catching on his ankle. He looked up in time to see the other passenger glaring at him before yanking the suitcase over his ankle with a huff.

"Did you see-?" He looked at me, eyes wide open in disbelief. I couldn't help it – I started to giggle.

"Maybe you should keep your feet to yourself until take off," I told him. "And watch out for the drink cart." He laughed with me then, shaking his head, and tucked his feet back under the seat in front of him.

"I usually travel in business class but there were no seats available. They have much more leg room," he told me, before groaning quietly and shaking his head. "I promise you, that sounded much less pretentious in my head." I laughed, not really knowing how to respond to that. He _did_ sound pretentious, but I could tell by the way he laughed at himself that he wasn't some arrogant jerk who thought Economy was beneath him. There was an awkward pause as I racked my brain, trying to think of something to say. When nothing came to me, I started rifling through the magazines in the seat back in front of me. Finding the menu, I pulled it out to see if there would be anything worth eating.

"I wonder if there's anything good to eat," I mumbled, more to myself than him, in a vague attempt at carrying on the conversation.

"Not likely. All plane food is usually pretty terrible," Mr. 34B told me.

"You travel a lot?" I asked, curious.

"I do. Mostly for work and mostly within the States."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer with Miles & Dean in New York. I specialize in international human rights. Well, I did, anyway." A flicker of annoyance crossed his face and I felt like I was bothering him. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm being moved into our corporate division in a few weeks."

"You don't want a corporate job?" I asked.

"I'd rather stay where I am. What do you do?" He smoothly changed the focus away from himself.

"I'm a publicist with Hammond Publishing, in the fiction division," I told him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the crew captain's voice coming over the PA. Reluctantly, we both turned to watch the safety demonstration. As soon as it was over and we had begun taxiing down the runway, Mr. 34B turned back to me.

"So tell me, 34C – although I suppose now I'll have to call you 34B – what brings you to Rome?"

"Or you could just call me by my name," I giggled. He flashed a grin at me and looked slightly embarrassed.

"If I was smooth enough, I'm sure I would have already gotten that information, but apparently my manners have deserted me. My name is Edward Cullen," he introduced himself and the only thought running through my mind was _Edward? Seriously, his name is Edward?_ It seemed like such an old fashioned name for a guy who, despite his claims, seemed pretty smooth to me.

"Bella Swan," I told him in return.

"Bella…" he mused, my name rolling off his tongue. "So, business or pleasure, Bella?" I almost choked until I realized he had just asked me what I was doing in Rome. _What is it about this guy that puts my mind firmly in the gutter?_

"Business, and when that didn't go too well, pleasure," I told him honestly. "Rome is a lovely city and I was happy to spend some free time here before…" _Before I get married._ "Before going back to New York," I finished quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. A quick glance told me I was safe, but my mind was whirling. For the past half an hour, I had completely forgotten my fiancé. I had been flirting with a complete stranger, barely a week before I was supposed to be pledging myself to one man for the rest of my life.

"It's one of my favorite cities," he replied, oblivious to my inner turmoil. "I have family here so I visited a lot as a kid."

"Are you originally from New York?"

"Born and bred," he affirmed with a grin. "Best city in the world."

"Isn't it? It's incredible how there's always something happening, always something going on right outside your door. I could never get tired of it."

"You're never alone in New York," Edward agreed with me. "The best restaurants, the best theater, the best music, the best hotels, the best park, the best chili dogs. What more could you want in life?"

I laughed. "Food, shelter, entertainment…I think you've got it all covered there." We smiled at each other for a few moments before going kind of quiet. Somehow, I had the feeling he was racking his brain for something to talk about just as I was. I ran my hand through my hair to mask the awkwardness and his eyes followed my hand before widening slightly.

"Oh, I see you're… engaged?"

"Oh!" I was startled and withdrew my hand sharply, before twisting the ring around on my finger. In all honesty, I wasn't enamored with my ring. It was lovely – a large, emerald cut diamond flanked by two slightly smaller emerald cut diamonds – but really, it was huge. Sometimes I felt like I needed a security detail with me just to walk down the street with it on. "I am," I told him. I didn't really want to get into the details with him. I was missing my bachelorette party; the least I could do was spend the next nine hours flirting with a total stranger.

"That's great." His words sounded forced. Was it possible that he was disappointed?

"What about you, are you… married?" It was the polite thing to ask, but somehow I didn't like the idea of him being married. He was the type of guy, if he was single, who could provide hope to millions of girls that there were some decent guys left.

"No, I'm engaged as well, actually." Of course he was. He was too gorgeous not to have been snapped up already. I bet his fiancée was some blonde, busty supermodel-type. _Bitch_.

"Great." I smiled at him but it didn't feel genuine. We slipped back into the awkward pause stage again.

"So when are you getting married?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Next Saturday, actually," I winced.

"Really? No kidding! Me, too." He nudged me and shot me that sexy grin of his. "Where's the wedding?" He seemed to be really interested, which surprised me. Jacob didn't really want anything to do with the planning of our wedding. Neither did I, for that matter, but at least I cared enough to keep an eye on what Alice had in store for us. It figured that this guy would be interested in the finer details. He probably went on venue tours, cake tastings and even flower arrangement classes so his fiancée could have her dream wedding.

It hardly seemed fair that a man this attractive would be the whole package, but I bet he was. I bet he was the type of guy who would run out at midnight to buy her ice cream, or search the city for a specific species of orchid, just because she said it was her favorite. He would probably cook her breakfast on a Sunday and lay in bed doing the crossword puzzle with her. He would take her to his work functions and show her off proudly, never leaving her in a corner while he schmoozed his bosses and flirted with their wives. I bet he was the kind of guy who would kiss her for no other reason than he couldn't _not_ kiss her.

"Central Park. At the Boathouse?"

"Sure, I know it. I'll probably be able to see you as I'm saying my vows; I'm getting married at the Plaza."

I sighed wistfully. "I always wanted to get married at the Plaza."

"Why aren't you?"

"Jacob, my fiancé, wanted to get married outside."

"And he couldn't compromise for something you've wanted all your life?" Edward sounded slightly irritated.

"He did compromise. The outdoor wedding was the only part he cared about. The rest, he left entirely up to me."

"That's not a compromise," Edward scowled. "He took away your dream wedding, and left you with the organization of the whole thing in return." My mouth dropped open. I'd never thought of it like that. It seemed Edward misunderstood my reaction though.

"Shit, I'm sorry! That was completely out of line."

"No, it's okay. You're right; I just didn't look at it that way before."

"Did you know they can accommodate four weddings per day at the Plaza? Imagine if you walked through the wrong door. You could be halfway down the aisle before you realized it was me standing there and not Jacob," he teased. My mind immediately pictured the scenario and I laughed. Imagine the horror of walking toward someone and then realizing you were crashing someone else's wedding. Suddenly, my mind flashed on a not-so-horrific image – Edward waiting for me at the end of the aisle, looking incredible in a tux, me practically running down the aisle to get to him quicker. He would slide my wedding band onto my finger and then cup my face in his hands, pulling me into a kiss because he just couldn't wait for the officiate to announce us husband and wife.

_What the fuck?_ 'Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob', I chanted to myself. It was completely inappropriate to imagine marrying another man when I was just one week away from marrying the man I loved.

"So tell me about your wedding." I changed the focus to him to avoid the feeling of guilt that was starting to spread.

"It's next Saturday, at the Plaza," he told me. "I'm marrying Tanya, a friend of the family." Was he serious? _A friend of the family?_ Not 'I'm marrying Tanya, the love of my life' or even 'I'm marrying Tanya, she's an amazing woman.' It was 'I'm marrying Tanya, a friend of the family,' as though it was some arranged marriage from the 1800s.

I waited for more, but that seemed to be all he wanted to share.

"Were you childhood sweethearts?" I asked, and he actually snorted.

"God no, I couldn't stand her when we were kids. We didn't talk for years. Then I saw her at my brother's engagement party and, well… these things happen, I guess."

"That's so sweet," I told him. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Er, yeah. It is," he replied somewhat awkwardly. I got the feeling there was more to the story than what he was telling me but I didn't think it was my place to pry. He didn't seem to be enthusiastic about his upcoming nuptials. A horrible thought struck me. What if he was just getting married to keep his family happy and he actually had no intention of being faithful? I mean, a guy this gorgeous would have no trouble finding a willing girl, whether he was married or not. Is that why he was talking to me, because he thought I might be an easy lay? Despite my best efforts, could he tell that I was attracted to him?

My mind whirled from the possibilities. I hated to think badly of Edward since he seemed like a really nice guy, but I could tell that something wasn't right. I wanted to spend the next nine hours happily flirting with a cute guy before I arrived home to start my life with Jacob, so I decided to change the subject away from weddings.

"How long were you in Rome?"

Edward shot me a grateful look. "Only four days."

"Business or pleasure?"

"Neither, actually." I raised an eyebrow in question. "Tanya decided that she simply _had_ to have a second bachelorette party, so I simply _had_ to pick up her wedding dress for her from the designer in Rome."

"Who has two bachelorette parties? God, I was over the moon when I realized I'd miss mine to come here."

"Tanya, apparently. Something about male dancers and one bachelorette party being _soooo_ last year," he laughed and I joined in. Tanya sounded like a vapid, brainless socialite. What was he doing with someone like that when he was obviously an intelligent guy?

"Isn't it bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, though?" Edward looked at me for a long moment, seemingly at war with himself.

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it," he said in a low voice.

"It doesn't?" I squeaked back. _God, his voice is sexy_.

"It doesn't," he affirmed. He was looking into my eyes as though trying to tell me something. I couldn't understand what that was, but God, he was smoldering hot when he looked at me like that. I heard a small chime and was broken from the moment, luckily before things got too intense, by a member of the cabin crew announcing that the seatbelt sign had been turned off.

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep," I told Edward. I'd been attracted to other guys in the past; it was only natural when you think about it. Sure, I loved Jacob, but loving someone didn't mean you were blind to every other guy in the world. Just because I found a guy attractive didn't mean I was going to cheat on Jake.

But something about Edward was different. I just didn't believe that there was only one person meant for me in the world. The thought was ludicrous, that out of six billion people, there was only one person who could make me happy. Jacob was simply one of many who, had I met them at the right time and place, I could have been happy with. I had never met another of the men I could have been happy with, but something told me that I could have been happy with Edward, if only I had met him first.

Considering I was getting married in six short days, the inappropriateness of my feelings gave way to feelings of guilt, betrayal and shame. It was much easier to play dumb than to risk everything by flirting with a stranger who I would never see again once the flight landed.

"Sure, good idea. I'll wake you up when dinner comes around, if you like."

I tilted my seat back, raised the arm of the seat next to me and loosened my seatbelt so I could shuffle into a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes and felt myself gradually relaxing, until my bare knee brushed against Edward's shorts then onto his bare skin. It was always uncomfortable when you had to share someone's personal space – you don't want to be rude by cringing away from them as though you think they'll give you some kind of disease, but you also don't want the weirdness of touching a complete stranger.

As with most things where Edward was concerned, though, this felt completely different. The second my knee touched Edward's skin, I felt my whole body start to hum with anticipation. I moved my leg back slightly, murmuring a soft apology, and tried to ignore the residual feeling of his leg on mine.

_What the hell was that?_

I was reminded of a conversation I'd had with Alice the night she'd met Jasper.

_Alice dragged me to the bathroom, her nails digging in to my wrist so hard I thought she was going to draw blood._

"_Who the hell was that?" she demanded once we were inside and she had done the requisite check under the stall doors._

"_That was Jasper. I've told you about him – he works in Renee's policy team."_

"_How could you not have introduced me to him before now?"_

"_He's new to the team. Why do you think I insisted you come here tonight?" _

"_Oh my God, Bella… I'm going to marry that man," Alice swooned. Seriously, I had to grab her before she fell to the ground. _

"_I knew you'd like him, but don't you think it's a little too soon to be picking out china patterns?"_

"_He's 'The One'," Alice told me seriously. We had spent the last two and a half years enjoying everything New York had to offer – food, wine… men. While I had several relationships in that time, no guy had ever lasted more than a few dates with Alice. She claimed that when she met him, she would know, and there was no point wasting everyone's time until then._

"_Do you really think so, Ally?"_

"_I know so, Bella. I felt it, when we touched. The spark."_

"_The spark? What spark?"_

"_You know… that spark of electricity you get when you meet your soul mate. My whole body was tingling the second he touched my hand." Alice looked down at her hand in wonder. I just thought she looked stoned. Hell, maybe she was._

"_Isn't that just the stuff of bad romance novels?" I asked skeptically._

"_Trust me Bella, one day you'll meet your soul mate and when you do, I want you to remember this conversation. Remember that it was you who didn't believe in the spark. When it happens, I want you to call me and say 'Alice my darling, you were right. I have met the man of my dreams and we're going to live happily ever after'." I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Sure, Ally. Whatever you say. Now, get the hell back out there so he can propose, already!"_

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Alice had insisted for the past four years that she felt a spark of electricity every time she and Jasper touched. I was just as cynical as I had been when she first told me about it, but I was left with a slight feeling of unease. _That wasn't the spark, was it?_ No, Alice had always described it as a zap of electricity, like a lightning bolt. That was more like when you put chicken in a deep fryer.

No, it was definitely not the spark. I refused to associate my soul mate, fictional or otherwise, with deep fried chicken. It must have been something to do with the altitude and blood circulation.

But still…I couldn't help but move my leg slightly to the right again, just to be sure.

And there it was. That feeling again, like I was burning up, but I felt like shivering at the same time. It felt… kind of nice. Soothing, but exciting at the same time. My senses were heightened and I was conscious of every breath I took. All I could think about was this feeling of contentment, anticipation, and… _arousal_?

Edward didn't appear to be pulling his leg away from mine, so I didn't move either. After all, it couldn't hurt, could it? The plane would land in nine hours and I would never see him again.

Eventually, I felt myself dozing off. I prayed I wouldn't start to drool, or talk in my sleep, or some other humiliating thing.

I woke up some time later to find myself tucked into Edward's side, my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around me. My whole body was tingling and alive and I had no idea how I could have possibly slept through that feeling. I surreptitiously tilted my head up to see if he was asleep. If he was, I could simply extricate myself from his arms and he would never need to know that I had practically mauled him in my sleep. I raised my eyes slowly, only to see him looking down at me, wide awake, with a tender smile on his lips.

_Fuck!_

**Awww they've finally met…**

**This little fic of mine actually began when I was on a plane last year from Italy to London. My leg kept touching the guy next to me and it got me thinking – my obsessed mind can turn anything into fanfic! Sadly, there was no spark and sadly, he was not Robert Pattinson, but you can't win them all, I suppose :-P**

**I'd love to know how you met your spark. Or maybe you've met someone on a plane, too? Leave me a review and tell me!**

***heart***

**Lil**


	5. Ch 4 Edward's Sunday

**A/N – Um, wow. I really have no words for how grateful I am at the response this story has received over the last week. I owe a huge thank you to BellaScotia for her rec on her fic Secrets and Lies. This is one of my absolute favourite fics and I was honoured that she rec'd me! (and there might have been some fangirl squealing going on too…just sayin') If you're not reading Secrets and Lies, you really should…it's one of the most amazing, realistic and emotional fics I've ever read.**

**Big thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted – it really does mean the world to me and words can't express how grateful I feel for your kind words.**

**And, as always, huge thanks to wmr1601 for her beta skills and branchirps for pre-reading. You ladies are amazing!**

*****warning*** This chapter discusses terrorism/planes being hijacked. Rest assured, our favourite Sizzleward and Sparkella will be fine, and it's not a major plot point, but I wanted to give you warning just in case anyone was sensitive to that topic.**

**And after this epically long A/N, I'll leave it to Sizzleward to take it away.**

_***sizzle***_

Four days.

That's how long I spent in Rome, doing everything I could possibly think of to get the designer to finish whatever-the-fuck she needed to and relinquish Tanya's dress from the depths of their workroom.

When I arrived on Wednesday, I went straight to the designer's office. I thought I could collect the dress, take a couple of days to relax, maybe go and visit my uncle, and catch a flight on Saturday evening so I could rest before going back to work on the Monday. Unfortunately, when I arrived at the offices, I was told that the beading was not yet finished and would be ready tomorrow. I left and spent the rest of the day working on my laptop in my hotel room.

The following morning, I returned to the dressmaker's. The snotty woman, who insisted on speaking broken English to me despite the fact I spoke fluent Italian, told me that the hemline was not yet finished. It wouldn't be ready until tomorrow. _Grazie._

On Friday, I was told that the dress was being pressed and would not be ready until Saturday. By that stage, I'd had enough of arguing with her so I gave up and left the store. I spent the rest of the day wandering the city. I spent a lot of summers in Italy while growing up and have never found a city I loved more than Rome. Something about it calls to me – the history, the people, the beautiful gardens. I've always felt that Rome holds something special for me.

Finding myself at the Villa Borghese on Friday night, my mind wandered to Tanya and my approaching nuptials. I still had no idea if I was doing the right thing by marrying her. I knew that I didn't love her but was that so bad? People had survived for hundreds of years in loveless marriages. I would be making my family proud and maybe one day, guaranteeing the continuation of my family name. Tanya was beautiful and had been raised to a life in the spotlight. Once I convinced her that my career lay in politics, she would make a good politician's wife, if she could reign in the drinking and partying.

On the other hand, did I want to tie myself for life to someone I didn't love? As cynical as I had become over the years, I wasn't quite sure I was ready to give up on true love just yet. One look at Emmett and Rose was enough to convince me that it was out there; should I risk everything with the hope that I would one day find it?

On Saturday afternoon I went back to the dressmaker for what I hoped would be the final time. The same woman was at the front counter and gave me a look of disdain when she saw me. _Bitch._

"Buongiorno. Is the dress ready today?" I asked, not wasting time on pleasantries.

"Name?" she replied snippily, as if she hadn't seen me every day since Wednesday.

"Cullen."

"Yes, Signor Cullen. It is ready. Come."

I followed her into the back of the shop, ignoring her imperious tone. The last thing I needed was for her to come up with another bogus reason for the dress not to be ready.

We made our way through rolls of fabric, dresses and little old Italian ladies hunched over sewing machines before finally coming to a stop in front of a pile of fabric.

"Voilà!" the woman exclaimed, gesturing dramatically at the fabric. I looked at her, waiting for her to pull out the dress so I could get out of there. She just looked at me expectantly. It was then that I noticed the fabric was draped around a mannequin. It dawned on me that I was, in fact, looking at Tanya's wedding dress.

"Is that it?" I asked, only aware of how rude I sounded once the words were out. The woman's expression went from proud and expectant to pissed in two seconds flat.

"Is my most beautiful dress," she told me shortly.

"It's... certainly one of a kind!" I rushed out. "The beading... wow that must have taken a long time."

I could tell the woman was not appeased, but I couldn't find it in me to blatantly lie to her face.

The dress was ugly. Hideous. Grotesque. The thought of that monstrosity walking down the aisle toward me made me want to simultaneously laugh and vomit.

I must have hesitated a moment too long because the woman just huffed and gave me a dirty look before unbuttoning the dress and putting it away in a clothes bag. She led me to the front of the store and thrust the bag at me.

"The remaining balance is €13,572. You would like to pay how?"

I almost choked when I heard the amount, until I realized she had said 'balance'.

"How much has already been paid?" I gulped, not sure I really wanted to know the answer. She consulted her little receipt book.

"€15,000. I make dress as a favor to family."

"Thirty thousand euros? She paid thirty thousand euros for that dress?" Judging by the look on her face, the woman wanted me out of there.

"Swarovski crystal detailing on bodice. Diamonds on bust line. Over 300 hours spent on this dress alone!" she snapped at me.

"Diamonds? She put fucking diamonds on her wedding dress?"

In that moment, the decision that I had come to Italy to make was made.

I had been one of the lucky ones my entire life. I was raised to a life of privilege, but I realized from a young age, thanks to my grandparents' influence, that having money and a good family name meant nothing. Being less fortunate than me should not make others appear 'less' in the eyes of the world. If anything, the less fortunate should be granted _more_ respect. It's easy to get by when you have a few million in your bank account. Surviving paycheck to paycheck is a damn sight harder.

It was this philosophy that led me to practice law and instilled in me the desire to enter politics. I had everything I needed in life and I wanted to help those who needed a little extra support. I could not morally do this while my wife was buying thirty thousand euro wedding dresses and God knows what else.

It was time to put my foot down and damn the consequences. When I arrived back in New York, I would break it off with Tanya.

And then I'd rip that god-awful dress apart, sell the diamonds and give the proceeds to charity. Kind of like selling a beaten up old car for scrap metal.

Back in the shop, I grudgingly handed over my credit card and tried not to cringe as she swiped it. With one final grimace in my direction, the woman waved me off and I lugged the dress back to the hotel.

_***sizzle***_

After spending the majority of Saturday night on the phone to the airlines, I finally managed to book a flight home on Sunday night. Unfortunately, there were no available seats in first or business class, but I managed to secure an economy seat on the red eye.

As usual, I was running late for my flight. No matter my intentions, I always managed to arrive at airports with only minutes to spare. So far I had been lucky, but I was sure that one of these days I would miss my flight – probably at the most inopportune time imaginable.

I rushed through check-in and made it to the departure lounge just in time.. Glancing around, I saw that first and business class had already boarded, as had the majority of economy class.

I was almost at the gate when something in my periphery caught my attention. A woman was swaying, grasping at her carry-on suitcase to stop herself from falling over. Somehow, she managed to right herself, looking around self-consciously to see if anyone saw her near miss. I ducked my head quickly, sure that she wouldn't appreciate the grin on my face.

I couldn't stop myself from taking another look though.

She was brunette; her shiny hair fell down her back and showed traces of red as she ran her fingers through it. Her features were delicate and she was not tall – I doubted she would even reach my shoulders. I could tell even from this distance that her eyes were a chocolate brown. They were expressive, and in that moment, I honestly believed there was some truth in the belief that eyes were a window to the soul.

She was a goddess.

The beauty turned and looked down at the ground before bending down to pick something up. As if she wasn't perfect enough, her long pale legs disappeared into a short skirt that covered her tight, firm ass. I could almost feel myself drooling until she stood up, a toy truck in her hand. She looked over at a little boy with a remote control – _ah, the reason for her near-fall_ – and smiled at him, handing the truck over.

The adoring smile on her face made me melt. How was it possible that in the space of three seconds, I'd gone from checking out her admittedly delectable ass to gushing over her minor interaction with a child?

I stood, frozen, as she made her way over to the gate. She struggled with numerous shopping bags until she found her purse and dug around in it until finally pulling out her boarding pass. After she disappeared through the gate, I realized I hadn't moved a muscle. I hurried toward the gate myself, smiling at the stewardess in apology for holding her up.

I boarded the plane and made my way down the aisle, looking around for the beautiful girl. It wasn't until I looked straight ahead of me that I saw her, reaching up to put her bags into the overhead compartment. She was on her toes, her arms reaching as high as possible, pulling up her t-shirt and revealing an inch wide sliver of skin. My eyes zeroed in and it was all I could do not to reach out and touch her soft skin.

I realized I had been staring at her when her bag slipped out of her grasp again.

"Allow me," I said, my voice husky and deep. I cleared my throat, embarrassed by the blatant desire evident in my tone, and took the bag from her hands, stowing it in the compartment.

"Oh! Thank you!" Her voice was soft and surprised. I maneuvered the bag to make it fit in the compartment, and accidentally tipped it forward. A pair of black lace panties and a matching bra fell out from the tissue paper surrounding them. My fingers reflexively tightened around the lace and I felt the soft fabric between my fingers. My mind was assaulted with images of her in this lingerie; that ass, bent over as she was before, only this time looking back at me with a coy smirk on her face.

_Holy fuck._

I hadn't been that affected by a woman in a long time. I attempted to discreetly stuff the lingerie back into the bag without her noticing – due to her height and the angle, I was pretty sure she couldn't see me molesting her panties, but I'd rather not take the chance.

I took her final bag from her and noticed she'd done a lot of shopping – lingerie, toys and a huge box of duty free Maltesers, and that was just what I could see.

"This is why I never arrive early at airports – too much temptation," I told her, risking a glance at her. She was looking right at me, somewhat curiously, but as soon as my eyes met hers, she looked away again, trying to see her bags in the overhead compartment.

"I can't help it – I'm always paranoid I'll get stuck in traffic and miss my flight." She blushed, and I realized that her black lingerie was still visible and she had noticed. I decided to pretend not to notice and change the topic to save her embarrassment.

"Are you in, ahh," I glanced at the seat numbers. "34C?"

She stared at me, a look of shock and confusion on her face. It dawned on me that my 'ahhh' hadn't been quite long enough and sounded more like an 'a.' She thought I had just asked confirmation of her bra size.

"Because it looks like we're neighbors!" I blurted out, trying to save the situation before I did anything else stupid.

"Yes, I am," she said determinedly.

"Nice to meet you, 34C, I'm 34B." I tried to lighten the atmosphere, which had suddenly turned a little awkward. I put my bag in the overhead compartment next to hers and sat down in the middle seat. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and I was surprised when she offered me her aisle seat instead. I gratefully accepted and sat down, stretching my legs out into the aisle in front of me.

I was about to ask her about her trip, when a blinding pain shot through my ankle. An older woman was wheeling her suitcase behind her without any consideration for other passengers at all. She shot me a filthy look, as though it was somehow _my_ fault that her suitcase just about ripped my foot off.

"Did you see that?" I asked Bella, wanting to confirm that it wasn't just my imagination coming up with some psychopathic woman who enjoyed inflicting pain on random strangers. She looked at me for a second, as though she was trying to keep a straight face. Eventually, she couldn't hold it and broke out in an adorable giggle.

"Maybe you should keep your feet to yourself until take off. And watch out for the drinks cart," she giggled. I couldn't help it and began to chuckle along with her. The leg space really was deplorable in economy. First class was definitely one of the advantages of my upbringing that I wouldn't be saying goodbye to any time soon.

"I usually travel in business class but there were no seats available. They have much more leg room."

_For all that's good and holy, could you have sounded like a bigger dickhead?_

"I promise you, that sounded much less pretentious in my head," I told her, cringing inwardly. Of all the stupid things to say. She just laughed quietly, but didn't say anything in return.

_Fuck!_

The silence stretched on as I tried to think of something to say to rescue the situation. I didn't want this goddess to think I was some spoiled wanker who was belittling her for traveling Economy.

Finally, she muttered something about the meal options and we fell back into a comfortable conversation about traveling and work. Discussing my job only served to irritate me and made me worry about whether I would still _have_ a job after ending things with Tanya, so I quickly changed the focus to her.

I was surprised to learn that she worked for Hammond Publishing. My uncle was one of their authors, but I doubted she had ever worked with him. Aro was extremely private and rarely ventured out of his palazzo in Volterra, hence the reason we spent a lot of time in Italy when I was younger. I thought about asking him if he knew her, but then I realized I didn't know her name. I was too chicken to ask her name outright, so I hinted around it.

"So tell me, 34C – although I suppose now I'll have to call you 34B – what brings you to Rome?"

"Or you could just call me by my name," she offered and I had the feeling she saw right through me.

"If I was smooth enough, I'm sure I would have already gotten that information, but apparently my manners have deserted me. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," she introduced herself.

_Bella._ Of course, I would meet a _bella _girl in Italy who truly lived up to her name.

Our conversation continued, and I found myself being drawn to this woman like I never had been with any other woman. This was what I had always dreamt of – a woman I connected with.

Of course, just as I had that thought, I saw something that completely threw me.

"Oh, I see you're… engaged?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh! I am," Bella jerked her hand back from where it was combing through her hair. She immediately began playing with the ring. I tried to get a closer look at it, but her hands were covering it.

"That's great," I muttered, a feeling of helplessness sweeping over me. Of course she was engaged. Women like Bella don't stay single for long. Any one of a million guys would snap her up in a heartbeat. Girls like that don't need to wait around for Mr. Right.

"What about you, are you married?" she asked politely. I debated with myself for a moment. Somehow, I didn't think what I really wanted to say – _Actually, I'm engaged to a shallow, superficial bitch who spends thirty grand on wedding dresses while whoring herself out to male strippers, but it's okay, I'm going to dump her ass tomorrow, a week before our major society wedding that half of New York is invited to_ – would go down too well.

I wondered briefly about her fiancé. How could he let such a gorgeous woman like Bella travel alone to Italy? I'd known her for all of thirty minutes and already I knew I would follow her to the ends of the Earth if I could.

_I guess he's not the jealous type._

I contemplated telling Bella that I was engaged, but I didn't think it was working out and had decided to end things, but as she didn't know Tanya, that made me look like the heartless jerk who was dumping a perfectly nice girl. I'd probably never see her again.

Instead, I decided to play ignorant. If Bella thought I was a nice guy, maybe she'd be interested in seeing each other as friends in New York. Also, if her fiancé was the jealous type, I'm sure he would be more inclined to let me see her if I was engaged or married myself and didn't pose a threat.

"No, I'm engaged as well, actually."

As we discussed our weddings, I started feeling more and more jealous of the faceless Jacob. Not only did he sound like a selfish jerk, he obviously didn't know her at all. Take her engagement ring, for example. It was huge – three massive diamonds that were not only too big for her delicate fingers, but also too flashy for her taste. I could tell already that she wasn't ostentatious at all. She was quiet, slightly shy and conservative, while still being confident and sexy. She didn't need an oversized chunk of ice on her hand, she needed something understated, timeless and elegant.

_An antique, perhaps?_

I had known this woman for maybe an hour and I was choosing engagement rings. A large part of my brain was telling me I was being ridiculous, but a small part was saying that maybe, just maybe, this was the girl for me.

I pushed the voice aside, refusing to believe that I could possibly be thinking about marrying a girl I'd known for an hour, who was engaged to someone else, anyway.

_And, oh yeah, so am I._

I tried to sound enthusiastic when Bella asked me about Tanya, but it sounded false. I could hear the bitterness seep into my tone, and I didn't like it. As crazy as it was, I wanted Bella to think I was a good person. I wanted her to trust me and to think well of me. I wanted to impress her.

The logical side of my brain seemed to shrink back a bit, while the crazy little voice got a bit louder.

Eventually, we had exhausted the polite 'on-a-plane-with-a-stranger' small talk topics and Bella decided to try to sleep. I pulled my book out of the seat pocket and opened up to the marked page, with every intention of reading and not watching Bella sleep like some crazy stalker.

I was only a few paragraphs in when I felt the oddest sensation against my knee. It felt like I had been shocked, but the feeling was lingering. My body was humming with anticipation and I didn't want to move a muscle in case the feeling went away.

"Sorry," I heard Bella mumble quietly, and suddenly the feeling was gone as she shifted slightly in her seat.

_It's her_.

My breath caught as I realized what was happening. It was the sizzle, it had to be. I felt an amazing connection with her and I could feel it when we touched.

I wanted – _needed_ – to touch her again. I lowered my book slowly, and shifted my leg to the left slightly.

_Sizzle_.

I couldn't deny it. This goddess, this _bella_-girl, was it for me. Just like Emmett had said I would, I knew with every fiber of my being that Bella was _the one_ for me.

It was just my luck that she was already engaged. There's no point in having a sizzle girl if your girl sizzles with someone else.

Still, I decided to enjoy my time with her while I could and hope that I could see her again in New York. Even if she was engaged to a douche, I'd be happy to be in her life as her friend.

I left my leg where it was, lightly resting against hers, and allowed the feeling to wash over me. It didn't skip my notice that she didn't move her leg either.

_Can she feel it too?_

If Bella could feel it, maybe she would know as well. Perhaps she would know what it was and would realize that this sort of thing doesn't come around every day. Perhaps one day, I would know what it felt like to hold her in my arms, to kiss her and to wake up beside her.

I could sense Bella slowly drifting off to sleep beside me and I allowed myself a few minutes to observe her while she slept. Her head slowly fell to her right side, before snapping back upright, only to slowly fall back to her right again minutes later. She repeated this process several times but her eyes never opened.

Her mouth was slightly open and would gradually open wider in parallel to her head drooping. Her pouty lips were the perfect shade of pink and I felt like I should have my man card revoked for that one thought alone, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

She was adorable.

Eventually, her head didn't snap back up and instead drifted closer and closer to my shoulder. Part of me was praying she would move that little bit closer and part of me prayed that she wouldn't – it was hard enough to ignore the sizzle where our knees touched; it would be near impossible if the feeling was moving down my entire left side.

As I was contemplating the pros and cons of Bella snuggling up to me while sleeping, she let out an odd little noise. It wasn't exactly a whimper, a grunt, or a gurgle. It sounded slightly needy and desperate and her eyes fluttered open for a brief second before shutting again as she leaned closer to me. I quickly raised my left arm as she leaned across and snuggled into me, resting it around her shoulders as she burrowed her way to a comfy spot on my shoulder. She made another noise – more content this time – and just as adorable as the last.

I was right about the sizzle. To be this close to her – holding her in my arms and feeling the warmth down my entire left side – was an exquisite form of torture.

My book was completely forgotten and I spent the next twenty minutes gazing down at the beautiful creature in my arms.

Eventually, she began to stir, and it dawned on me that perhaps she might not like to wake up with my arms around her. It was too late to do anything about it, though. She made the sweet, content noise again and her eyes slowly blinked open. I could see her expression change from sleepy to surprised to embarrassed as she realized where she was. Her head tilted backwards slightly and as I looked down at her, she peeked up at me through her eyelashes.

I made no move to release her as she gazed up at me. My eyes were locked on hers and all I wanted was to lean forward and kiss her. I could tell she was still a little disoriented and sleepy and I wanted to see her that way, every morning, for the rest of my life.

Over my head? In too deep? Abso-fucking-lutely.

Eventually, Bella seemed to unfreeze and sat up straight, forcing me to remove my arm from around her. As soon as our bodies separated, the warm, fuzzy feeling disappeared, with only traces lingering.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, obviously embarrassed. "I'm such a heavy sleeper and it seems I'm fairly indiscriminate about _where_ I fall asleep as well."

"It's okay. You're nice and warm – like my own space heater," I told her, teasing her a little so she didn't feel bad about it.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an announcement over the PA. She paused, looking toward the front of the plane and waiting for it to be over so she could finish her thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. I regret to inform you that we will be making an unscheduled landing in Marseille in the next hour. I'd like to take this opportunity to reassure you that you are perfectly safe and there is no danger on this aircraft. If you do have any concerns, please speak to a member of your cabin crew who will be happy to assist you. I will be turning on the fasten seatbelt sign in approximately ten minutes. Once we have landed in Marseille, we will receive more information about the length of our delay. On behalf of American Airlines I would like to apologize for the inconvenience this has caused."

Bella and I looked at each other in surprise. 'Unscheduled landing' sounded quite ominous, even though the pilot had told us we were in no danger. They didn't land planes that were functioning properly.

I could see Bella getting nervous as we circled over Marseille. I didn't want to frighten her so I didn't mention my concerns about the plane.

The plane shook with sudden turbulence and a few quiet shrieks were heard through the cabin. While it wasn't strong turbulence, people must have been on edge if they were thinking along the same lines I was, so even the small movement was startling. Bella gasped and gripped onto the arms of the seat, her knuckles white. Her breath came out in sharp pants and I could tell she was terrified.

To hell with propriety – my Bella-Girl was scared and I would do whatever it took to ease her fears. I took her hand in mine, rubbing small circles on her palm as I whispered soothing words in her ear. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and in that moment I knew I would do anything in my power to make her feel better. I wanted to take her in my arms, but I wasn't sure if that would make her feel better or just scare her more considering I was practically a stranger to her.

I settled for holding her hand in mine and hoping that the sizzle was having the same calming effect on her that it was on me. It seemed to work and the closer we got to landing, the more relaxed she became. Eventually, we landed in Marseille, and I reluctantly released Bella's hand. She offered me a small, timid smile, completely at odds with the beguiling creature she had been earlier. This Bella-Girl, I wanted to protect and care for.

Before disembarking the plane, the Captain came over the speaker, asking all passengers to remain at the boarding gate inside the terminal so information could be easily conveyed to all. I stood, enjoying the feeling of stretching my legs again, although it had only been an hour or two that I was trapped in the matchbox seat. Next time, I would definitely wait for a flight with an available Business Class seat.

_But you wouldn't have met Bella if you'd been in Business Class,_ my inner voice whispered. It was true, and I would never be able to regret meeting her.

"Um, Edward, sorry to be a pain, but would you mind…?" Bella began hesitantly, indicating her bags in the overhead compartment.

"Of course." I reached up for her bags, trying not to disturb the contents of her shopping bag. Seeing those scraps of black lace immediately after feeling her sizzle would have done me in for sure.

We slowly shuffled our way off the plane and were shepherded into a boarding lounge. Through the glass, I could see that something was not right. People were crying, shouting and there was luggage everywhere.

I led Bella to a spare seat and helped her to arrange her small suitcase and shopping bags so they weren't in anyone's way. I could tell that whatever news we were about to get was bad.

By the time all passengers had disembarked, the noise had reached an almost ear-splitting level but Bella and I both sat in silence. A group of flight stewardesses huddled around the desk, speaking in hushed tones to some official looking men in suits. Finally, one of the stewardesses stepped up to the PA system, calling everyone to attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again I would like to apologize on behalf of American Airlines for the delay caused to your journey today. Unfortunately, we received word mid-flight that three aircrafts within European airspace have been infiltrated by unknown forces, one of which departed Rome shortly before our flight. At this stage, we are unaware of how many other aircraft have been infiltrated and a decision has been made by the European Airways Association to ground all flights across Europe, both domestic and international, until it is believed that the threat has been contained. As such, we request that passengers collect their luggage from baggage carousel number four and remain inside the terminal until we have further information.

"American Airlines would like to apologize for any inconvenience caused. Please be advised that we will do our best to keep you informed as much as possible until this threat is over. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to speak with staff in the terminal. I'd like to thank you for your patience and understanding during this time."

There was a split second of silence before pandemonium erupted. I had to admit, I was scared myself. There could have been a terrorist on board our plane. So far, it seemed as though they were targeting European flights, but a flight going to the US would surely have to be a pretty big target.

We were asked to stay inside the airport, but I wasn't sure that was such a good idea. With flights grounded, would the terrorists start targeting the airports?

I glanced at Bella to see her looking relatively calm, which surprised me. Still, to be sure, I asked if she was handling the news okay.

"Sure. We're no longer in the air so I think we're fairly safe. I wonder how many people were on those other planes though."

"There are televisions all over the airport; I'm sure they're showing breaking news. Come on; let's go get our luggage and we can set up camp in front of a TV somewhere." We collected Bella's bags and made our way towards the baggage claim, stopping at a television on the way.

"I'm not sure this is the safest place for us to be right now," I told Bella as we watched the Breaking News banner across the bottom of the screen. "If the terrorists can't get on to planes, won't they target the airports?"

"No, I don't think so. These attacks are planned out to the second, to the tiniest detail. If anything changes, they would abort the mission entirely rather than risk going off the plan. Airports are heavily guarded; we'll be safe here. Any unsubs will retreat and go underground until they receive further instruction. The unsubs don't have minds of their own; they're told what to do and when to do it. Trust me, they'll be trying to destroy evidence right now and get as far the hell away from any potential targets as possible."

"You seem to know a lot about terrorists," I said casually. I had no idea if what she said was accurate, but she had the lingo down pat and seemed confident in what she was saying. Bella just smiled at me and turned away from the television.

"Come on; let's go get our luggage," she said and led the way to the elevator.

"So, you're a human rights lawyer. That must be interesting," Bella mused while we waited for the baggage carousel to start.

"It sure is. I'm working on a case at the moment for this couple who married in Iran – he's an Iranian activist and she's an American who was doing aid work over there. They came over to the US and… sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about this," I trailed off, a bit embarrassed that I had gone off on a tangent concerning my work again. Sometimes I forgot that others weren't as passionate about my work as I was.

"No, please continue. That sounds really interesting." The amazing thing was, Bella actually did sound interested.

"Are you sure?" At Bella's assent, I continued. "Well, when his life was threatened, they decided to move to the US but because he has a criminal record due to his activism, he's been denied residency here. He's being deported even though if he goes back to Iran he will certainly be killed. I'm trying to convince the government to allow him to become a US citizen and remain in the country."

"Wow…that sounds like an amazing case to be a part of. I can see why you don't want to move into a corporate role."

"Yes, I'd rather continue with what I'm doing for now," I agreed.

"For now? Not forever?" Bella asked.

"Eventually, I'd like to move in to politics," I told her honestly. "Right now, I can help people in a legal sense, but I'd like to expand on that and improve the lives of more Americans."

"Really? Do you have any plans to move into that area any time soon?" I was still surprised that Bella was interested in listening to this. It had been a long time since anyone had cared about my ambitions, so I decided to be completely honest with her.

"Not at the moment. My fiancée, Tanya, well, she's not the most supportive person when it comes to my political ambitions. She would rather I move across to the corporate scene and put my political aspirations on hold."

"But that's not what makes you happy. Surely she'd rather you do something you feel passionate about?" I pulled a 'you'd-think-so' face at Bella but didn't respond. "Do you have any contacts to help you get some experience?"

"My grandparents know a few people, but my family has never been involved in politics, so not really," I admitted.

"I have some connections. I can put you in touch with a few people who I think would be happy to help you out," Bella told me.

"That… that would be amazing, thank you so much." I meant it too – a lot of politics was more about _who_ you knew rather than _what_ you knew and I'd take any foot in the door I could get.

At that moment, the baggage carousel came to life, so we made our way to the front so we could collect our bags.

"So you're sure that we should stay at the airport?" I asked Bella, hoping that she wouldn't notice I had just made her and I a 'we.' I would have happily sat out the wait at the airport for weeks with this woman.

"Absolutely. It's probably one of the safest places we could be right now."

"You seem to know a lot about it," I said as I helped her pull her suitcase off the conveyer belt.

"My father and fiancé both work in a counter-terrorism unit in DC." She smirked at me as she attached one of her smaller bags to the strap on her larger suitcase.

"Hold up a minute. Bella _Swan_? You mean to tell me _Charles Swan_ is your father?" Charles Swan formed part of the President's inner-circle of advisors. He was one of the country's leading counter-terrorism experts and had played a large part in writing the anti-terrorism legislation a few years prior.

"Charlie Swan, the one and only," Bella smiled at me, seeming somewhat embarrassed about her connection. Of course, Charles Swan wasn't the only big name in Bella's life. Charles' ex-wife, Renee Swan, was…

"Holy fuck," I breathed, unable to believe what I was hearing. "I have a meeting with your mom on Thursday. I was going to ask if I could volunteer on her next campaign."

Bella just laughed. "Told you I have some connections."

**I'd love to hear your thoughts. What's the most expensive thing your significant other has wasted a bucketload of money on? My ex bought "us" a 55inch flatscreen and a Wii. I was not impressed.**

***heart***

**Lil**


	6. Ch 5 Bella's Sunday Night

**A/N – Big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter – I tried to reply to you all but unfortunately RL got in the way this time. Also, thanks to everybody who has rec'd this story – I know a few of you found me through word-of-mouth but I'm not sure whose mouth lol… Please let me know if you hear about S&S from someone so I can thank them personally!**

**Much love to my fabulous beta wmr1601 and pre-reader branchirps for their words of advice.**

**A few weeks ago, I was interviewed and wrote a one-shot for Tantalizing Tuesday's on the Southern Fan Fiction Review. I'd be thrilled if you went over there and had a look!**

**Now, who wants to see what Bella gets up to on Sunday night?**

_***spark***_

By the time Edward and I had retrieved our luggage from the carousel, more planes had landed and the airport was packed full of people. I stood by my claim that the airport was one of the safest places for us to be, but I wasn't sure that 'us' was such a great idea.

While I enjoyed talking to Edward, and flirting a little with him on the plane, it was a whole other ball game now that we were stranded at the airport for the foreseeable future. Our brief conversations on the plane had turned into a form of camaraderie now that we were in this extreme circumstance. While it made sense in situations like this to find a 'friend' – someone to watch your things while you go to the bathroom, or for food – I wasn't entirely sure that having _Edward_ as that friend was the smartest idea I'd ever had.

I was attracted to Edward, despite the fact that we were both engaged. I had no idea how long we would be stuck at this airport, but I knew it would be dangerous to spend too much time with him. I loved Jacob, but at the same time, I already felt like Edward could be someone special as well.

Not that it really mattered, because he was engaged to Tanya. The family friend.

Speaking of which, I caught sight of the dress he had picked up for her. I was curious, so I took a look when Edward went to use the bathroom. I thought I'd seen it all, but… wow. The neckline was a traditional sweetheart style, however instead of a slight dip between the breasts, it was cut quite low, and the cups were solid, meaning whoever wore it would have one heck of a cleavage situation going on. It looked like there were diamonds stitched into the neckline and the entire bodice was covered in crystals – not clear ones, but a champagne/peach color which gave the dress that old, moldy, been-sitting-in-a-cupboard-for-fifty-years look. The skirt was layer upon tiered layer of chiffon and was so wide that I was sure she'd have difficulty walking through any normal sized door. There were random clusters of crystals grouped at various points of the skirt, and I could see what looked like a huge bow on the back. And by huge, I mean about two feet wide.

It was, quite possibly, the ugliest thing I had ever seen.

I wasn't exactly sure what the situation was with Edward and his fiancée. From the little he'd told me about her, she seemed like a shallow, superficial bitch. I was intelligent enough to realize that she was the reason he was transferring to the corporate division of his company. Why she would make him do that was anyone's guess – he was obviously so passionate about his current line of work and about his future political career. I wasn't sure why his fiancée wouldn't want him to do something that obviously meant a lot to him and made him happy.

I couldn't imagine marrying someone like that.

After leaving the baggage carousels, our conversation petered out and I found myself gazing awkwardly at the floor. It was strange - I knew that now was the time to either make it official that we were in this together and would be each other's support system, or time to split up. My mind was in two places. I really wanted to stay with Edward; if nothing else it would alleviate the boredom that would come from sitting in an airport for the next goodness-knows how long. However, I also knew it was risky. I was marrying Jacob in one week – if I could get home in time – and I loved him. I was self-aware enough to know that getting involved with Edward in any capacity could end in disaster.

"So…" Edward said awkwardly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well, it's been great meeting you, Edward," I said cheerfully. "I need to make some phone calls home, so I'm going to try to find a quiet corner somewhere."

"Oh… sure," Edward said. I was pretty sure it was disappointment that flashed across his face.

"So I'm just… going to go. Over there," I stuttered. "I'm sure I'll see you around over the next few days."

"Sure. Great." In an odd gesture, Edward held out his hand to shake. I reached forward hesitantly, wondering if I would get that same spark as on the plane. Edward took my hand in both of his, shaking it in a formal but affectionate manner. The second our fingers touched, I felt the spark again and this time I couldn't blame it on bad circulation at altitude. It took me a few seconds to realize that we were holding on for longer than could be considered normal. Not ridiculously long, but long enough that it was noticeable.

I released his hand and stepped back, trying to regain my composure.

"See you around, Edward," I said quickly, before picking up my luggage and leaving.

_***spark***_

Nine hours later, I was regretting my decision to separate from Edward, if only for the fact that I could remember how comfortable his shoulder and chest were to sleep on. As quite a few planes had been grounded before ours, all of the good sleeping spots had already been taken. It didn't help that my cell was out of battery so I had to wait in line for an electrical outlet to become available.

By the time I had charged my cell, there were even fewer places to choose from. I eventually found a relatively private corner and tried to make myself comfortable before making my phone calls.

Unfortunately, the cell phone network had been shut down in the area, so I couldn't get through to anyone. I shuffled my luggage around, putting a bulky sweater under my head to use as a pillow. My attempt at fooling my body into thinking I was in my own soft, warm bed was not successful, and four hours later, I was still in the same spot, only this time I had a sore back and neck to go along with it.

I decided to go for a walk. The lights were still not at full strength, although there were a few people awake and moving about. Luckily, people seemed to be a lot calmer than they'd been the night before, and I found myself able to maneuver my large suitcase reasonably easily through the crowds.

I was giggling to myself about a man who was on the verge of a nasty awakening – by falling off the plastic seats he was lying across – when I saw Edward. Throughout the course of the evening I had seen him a few times here and there – lining up to get food, watching the televisions for more breaking news. This time, however, he was on the phone. And he did _not_ look happy.

I couldn't hear what he was saying and I didn't want to intrude, so I kept moving, not wanting to disturb him. At that moment, he looked up and saw me. I froze, then smiled and gave him the most awkward, dorky wave in the history of the world. The stress on his face, which was so evident seconds before, seemed to dissipate slightly and he held up one finger, signaling that he would only be a moment. I edged slightly closer, not wanting to interrupt.

"I have to go Tanya… priorities? You want to talk about priorities?... Fine… Fine… Forget it. I'll let you know… Yes, I'll remember the dress." Edward rolled his eyes and I could see he was about to explode. He said a perfunctory goodbye and hung up, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds, then looked up at me.

"Hey, Bella, how are you?" he asked. I could see that he was still angry about something, but he seemed to be perfectly happy to speak to me. I had no idea what his argument with Tanya was about, but there was something odd about their relationship.

"Tired," I said, pouting. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just Tanya being Tanya," he laughed, but it sounded kind of off. I didn't really know what to say to that. If 'Tanya being Tanya' resulted in them arguing, then something was definitely not right.

I mulled it over in my mind. From what little I knew of her, she seemed to be one of those ditzy socialite types. Why was Edward marrying someone like that? Perhaps she was beautiful, although Edward didn't seem the type to be swayed be a pretty face alone. He needed someone with substance, someone who was his equal… someone who supported him and didn't buy hideously ugly wedding dresses.

I mentally gave myself a shake. What did it matter who Edward was marrying? It's not like I would ever see him again after we got out of here.

"I didn't realize we had a cell phone signal again," I mused, more to myself than to Edward. "I should probably call home; Ali is probably worried about me."

"If your cell won't work, you can use mine," Edward offered generously. "Hey – I'm going to grab something to eat, okay? You want anything?"

"Oh… thanks. A ham and cheese croissant would be great." I rifled through my purse to find some money but Edward waved me off, telling me not to worry about it.

I switched my cell phone on and made my first call to my father. If anyone would know what to do in this situation, it would be him. He might also have some insider info for me.

"Bells? Everything okay?" To anyone else, my father would have sounded quite laid back; however, I could hear the stress in his voice.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'm fine," I reassured him. "I'm at the Marseille Airport. We were diverted and grounded about an hour into the flight."

"What information were you given?"

"Just the basics once we'd landed – three planes down, grounding all flights until further notice. Do you know when they'll resume?"

"No, not yet. Probably another couple of weeks, depending on whether they can find and contain the threat. Listen, Bells…" Charlie paused and I could hear him shuffling some papers around in the background. "I might be able to get you out of there. I can't say too much at this point, but there may be a way I can get you home. Until then, do you have accommodations?"

"No, everything is totally booked out. They asked people to remain at the airport if possible; I think they're hoping that planes will be back in the air within a day or two."

"Okay, that's probably best for now. I don't have much time here Bells. As you can probably imagine, we're a little crazy here right now, but I want you to do a few things for me. First, go to the ATM, take out some cash. A lot of cash. Divide it up into six or seven lots and put them each in different pockets, different bags. Don't keep it all together. With so many people all in one place, things are going to start going missing as things start getting out of hand.

"Secondly, go and stock up on some food. Anything non-perishable. Also, get some, uh, hygiene products. Showers are going to be in high demand from now on.

"And finally, you're going to want to find a friend. Someone who can keep an eye out for you. When folks realize things aren't going back to normal for a while, tensions are going to run high. I want to know that you've got someone to watch your back." Charlie's gruff manner was to be expected. He may not have been the best when it came to the touchy-feely emotional things, but I knew this was his way of showing he cared.

"I've already found a friend, Dad. We were sitting together on the plane."

"Name?"

"Edward Cullen. He's a lawyer with Miles & Dean, I guess in his early thirties. New Yorker." I knew Charlie would be doing a background check on him as soon as we ended the call so I thought I'd save him a bit of trouble.

"Right. Well, kiddo, I need to get going. Keep your cell charged and with you at all times."

"Okay, Dad. Thanks for your help." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Charlie and I had a good relationship. We were both very straightforward people, not letting our emotions get in the way of things. He and my mom, Renee, were still together, even though they didn't spend all that much time in the same state. I think they both liked it that way. Neither of them wanted to give up the comfort and security of their marriage, but at the same time, they frustrated each other so much that they needed time apart to de-stress.

While Charlie and I were very much the strong, silent type, my mother was the complete opposite. She was incredibly caring and was constantly touting one of the many charities she was involved in. She got into politics when she was in her late twenties because she was outraged about a local park being destroyed for a high rise apartment building. She definitely found her calling – she was now mid-way through her first term as Mayor of New York City and her approval ratings were through the roof.

I put in a brief call to Renee to let her know that I was safe, then decided to call Alice. I thought she would be worried about me, and I was right.

"Isabella Swan, why the _heck_ haven't you called me?"

"Hello to you too, Ali," I responded dryly.

"I have been _worried sick_ about you! Do you have any idea what's going on in Europe at the moment? You could have been killed! And I've been calling and calling and calling and your phone has been switched off, and your parents hadn't heard from you, and Jacob wasn't answering my calls. I thought you were dead!" The sound of Alice's tears tore at my heartstrings but I knew I had to let her ride it out. Alice was naturally a very excitable person and sometimes when she was upset, all that excess energy poured into her emotions and resulted in a minor emotional breakdown. I knew this was one of those occasions and she just needed to let it all out before she could calm down.

After alternating between sobbing and ranting for a few minutes, Alice eventually took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" she whispered quietly, still breathing heavily but thankfully no longer crying.

"Ali, I'm fine," I assured her. "We were on the plane and an announcement was made saying we had to land in Marseille. Once we landed, they told us what was going on and we've been waiting around here ever since. My cell battery died and they shut down the network so I couldn't have called you even if I wanted to. I've only just managed to speak to Charlie and Renee."

I could hear Alice still sniffling in the background and tried my best to calm her with soothing sounds and words. I hated it when Alice was upset – the only thing worse was when it was Chloe doing the crying. That little girl had us all wrapped around her finger, and the best part was that none of us would have it any other way.

"I have some news that might cheer you up," I suggested.

"Yeah?" Alice sniffled back at me.

"I know you were disappointed that I couldn't make my bachelorette party, so in honor of my single days coming to an end… I flirted with a cute stranger on the plane." I wasn't sure why I felt like telling Alice about Edward. Or why I downplayed his level of attractiveness from 'Hottest Guy I've Ever Seen In My Life' to just 'cute'. I knew it would take her mind off the current situation though, so it was worth it for the squeal that nearly deafened me.

"Ohmygosh, BELLA! Why didn't you say something sooner? What's his name? Where is he now?"

"Actually Ali, he's just on his way back with food. I'll call you again soon, okay? Love you!"

"But… wait! Bella, don't you dare hang up… Bella!" I giggled to myself as I ended the call. Edward tentatively walked the last few steps towards me.

"Jacob?" he asked, nodding his head toward my cell. I noticed that his hands were gripping the paper to go bags tightly, almost as though he was angry about something. As an afterthought, he handed me one of the bags.

"Oh, thanks. That was my friend Ali, actually. She's been pretty worried about me."

"I can imagine. Did you make all your calls?"

"Yep. Charlie didn't really have any extra info for me, but said he'll call again if he hears anything. By the way, he's probably doing a background check on you as we speak," I told him. I felt it would be a bit creepy if I didn't.

"Excuse me? Why would he do that?" Edward asked, confused.

"He was concerned about me being alone for however long we're stuck here, so I told him I was with you. It makes sense to find a buddy to stick with in situations like this. You know, one person to watch the luggage while the other naps, or uses the bathroom."

"So we're buddies now?" Edward clarified, and I nodded. "I suppose there are worse people I could be buddied up with."

I laughed and pointed at the guy I'd seen earlier, who was still hanging by a hair's breadth to the seats he was lying across. "Like that guy?" I questioned, amusement evident in my tone.

Edward laughed and pointed out a woman who was asleep with her mouth open, drooling slightly. "Or her." I couldn't help but giggle at Edward's playful tone. For the next few hours, we made ourselves comfortable as we ate breakfast and continued to people-watch.

_***spark***_

By the time the lights came back on, I was exhausted from the lack of sleep and Edward didn't seem to be faring much better. As people gradually started arriving back at the airport from their various hotels, the noise level increased and the temperature started to climb. After nearly being trampled one time too many, Edward and I decided it was probably time to move from our cozy spot on the floor.

Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head, feeling my joints cracking and popping until I released the tension that had accumulated there overnight. I glanced at Edward, who quickly looked away, scratching the back of his neck as though he was embarrassed. He looked up at me sheepishly so I just smiled at him, unsure what was going through his mind.

"So, buddy… feel like doing your first buddy task?"

"Bella, I would love nothing more than to complete a buddy task for you," Edward told me seriously, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Good, because right now I would kill for a shower. Do you mind watching my things for me? I'll do the same for you," I added hastily. A night of crawling around on the floor had left me feeling disgustingly dirty, and a hot shower sounded great. I also wanted to change – as cute as it was, my little skirt was not the most practical thing to be sitting on the floor in.

"Sure, not a problem. Take as long as you need."

I rummaged through my suitcase, pulling out my toiletry bag as well as a change of clothes. Blushing, I tried to remove some of the lingerie I'd bought in Rome from my shopping bags without Edward noticing. As sexy as he was, my lingerie addiction was strictly for my eyes only.

I wasn't always obsessed with lingerie. I was strictly a Hanes girl, until a few years ago. As Jacob and I transitioned from the honeymoon stage of our relationship to the comfortable stage, I found I was feeling less attractive and feminine. Putting on silky, lacy lingerie made me feel sexy, powerful, and desirable again. Of course, the Hanes stayed in the closet for the weekends when Jacob was around – he was probably the only guy I'd ever heard of that preferred sensible cotton panties to sexy thongs and garters.

Unfortunately for me, judging from the look on Edward's face, he knew _exactly_ what was in the bag.

I stuffed my clothes, toiletries and a towel into my oversized handbag and was about to say goodbye to Edward when he suddenly interrupted me.

"I think we should swap numbers," he blurted out nervously. "You know, in case we get separated."

"Okay, sure," I replied and handed over my phone. I was slightly surprised at the shy look on his face. It wasn't like he was asking for my number in the traditional sense.

"A friend of yours?" Edward asked, holding my cell so it clearly displayed the picture of Chloe and me.

"My goddaughter, Chloe. The most adorable little girl in the world," I explained. The photo had been taken at Chloe's birthday last year and we both had our faces painted to match the fairy-princess theme. Edward chuckled and entered his number, then called his cell so he had my number.

After arranging a place to meet up, I made my way downstairs to the showers. The line was even longer than I'd expected it would be and I resigned myself to a long, boring wait. I looked up ahead to the entrance to the showers just as two people came out and headed for the lockers. There were several that were large enough to hold both Edward's and my own luggage. Inspired, I pulled out my cell and called him.

"You just can't stay away from my dazzling good looks and witty repartee, can you?" Edward deadpanned as soon as he picked up the phone. I laughed, not expecting such droll humor from him.

"You caught me," I teased. "I can't stay away."

"I knew it," he chuckled. "My obvious lack of appropriateness aside, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come down and have a shower with me?" I slapped my forehead, feeling like an idiot. How many more sexually charged comments could I possibly make where this man was concerned? He laughed, the sound exacerbating my shame.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse. It seems my witty repartee really has been working for me." I blushed so hot that I was sure he'd be able to feel it even through the phone lines, but put on my game face.

"It's not like you've got anything else to work for you, that's for sure."

"Ouch, Miss Swan, you wound me," Edward cried theatrically.

"Suck it up, Princess. Now, do you want to get down here and join the line for _your very own shower_ or not?" Edward laughed and told me he was on his way. A few minutes later he joined me, after putting our luggage in the lockers. Tanya's dress, I noticed, was shoved in unceremoniously on top of everything else.

After waiting nearly two hours, we were finally at the front of the line. We had passed the time people watching and just getting to know each other a bit more. I already knew enough to know that had I met Edward while I was single, I probably would have wanted to date him. He seemed like a really decent guy – caring, down to Earth, and a family man. As it was, though, I felt like I had found a new friend.

The only thing he didn't really mention was his fiancée, and I'll admit it – I was curious.

Finally, the first shower in the row became available and Edward gestured for me to go first. Despite the general icky feeling I had about showering where dozens of people had before me in the last few hours, I was looking forward to cleaning up. Nothing made me feel dirtier than being on a plane, never mind sleeping on the floor, too.

I entered the cubicle and unpacked my toiletries, turning the hot water on to heat up. My skirt and blouse were quickly removed and I was about to step under the steaming spray when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward called.

_Shit!_

I grabbed my towel from the bench beside me, holding it up in front of me as though Edward had actually walked into the cubicle and could see me.

"Bella?" he called again.

"Yes?" I squeaked back.

"I'm in the cubicle next to you, okay? I'll meet you back out front when we're done." I somehow choked out a response, and the shadow of Edward's feet disappeared from underneath the door.

It occurred to me that it was an odd arrangement – unisex shower cubicles with walls that didn't reach the floor or ceiling. I knew the French weren't as prudish as the rest of the world when it came to showing off their bodies, however this still felt a bit extreme. Despite the fact that 'desperate times call for desperate measures'—and these were definitely 'desperate measures'—I wasn't comfortable knowing that anyone could stick their head under the dividing wall and sneak a peek.

_Thank goodness it's Edward in the cubicle next to me,_ I thought to myself, and then groaned.

Edward – hot, sexy, gorgeous Edward – was getting naked on the other side of this flimsy wall. I no longer had to worry about perverts peeking under the wall at me – I had to worry about restraining myself from taking a peek at Edward.

My eyes automatically dropped to the ten inch gap between the floor and the wall, where I saw Edward's bare feet. They were pointing towards me; he was obviously standing quite close to the wall and facing the bench. I just about choked on my tongue when I saw his shorts drop to the floor, along with a pair of black boxer briefs.

_Edward is pants-less. Edward is wearing nothing from at least the waist down. Edward is naked in all the best bits._

I quickly stepped under the hot water before my drooling caused me to unwittingly stick my head under the wall for a look. I splashed water onto my face to try to clear my thoughts.

_Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake,_ I chanted to myself.

I managed to calm myself down as I washed my hair. My strawberry shampoo was quite relaxing – although it cost a fraction of the price of the fancy bottles they tried to force up on me at the hairdressers, the scent soothed me and left my hair soft and silky.

I focused my thoughts on Jake as I rinsed my hair out. Even before we started dating, while we were living together, I had never once felt tempted to spy on Jake in the shower. Edward was certainly in a league of his own in that regard, but that didn't mean there was anything wrong with Jake. I understood that we didn't have the kind of passion that, say, Alice and Jasper had, but he was kind and loving. We had been through a lot together, and he was my best friend.

My mind drifted to Jake's proposal. He had looked so nervous as he promised me that he loved me and always would. After sleeping on the decision, I made my own promise the following day; that I would love him and care for him for the rest of our lives. The blinding smile on his face was something I will always remember.

Edward Cullen may be gorgeous and charming, but Jake was my constant. He supported me and loved me and would spend the rest of his life trying to make me happy. I resolved to put an end to my flirty behavior with Edward and focus on finding a way home for my wedding to the man I loved.

"Bella? Sorry to be a pain, but could I borrow some shower stuff? I've been using hotel soap for the past few weeks, so I don't have any with me."

And with that one sentence, my mind was back in the gutter as I imagined Edward soaping himself up with my shower gel.

"Sure, sure," I replied and picked up my freesia scented shower gel. I bent down and held it under the wall, not wanting to reach too far into his personal space but also not wanting to cause him to reach too far into mine. From the angle I was at, all I could see was the tiled floor and the walls. I jumped when I felt his wet hand on mine as he took the bottle.

_Edward is touching me and we're both naked. Edward is touching me and we're both naked. Edward is touching me and we're both naked._

_Jake, Jake, Jake._

_Naked, naked, naked._

I shut off the water and hurriedly toweled myself dry, not even bothering to properly dry my hair before I threw on my clothes. I needed to get out of there and pull myself together before I did or said something totally stupid and embarrassing.

"I'll meet you out front, Edward!" I yelped in his direction, before wrenching the door open and hastily making my getaway.

**Next up: Find out what Edward was thinking about in the shower…**

***heart***

**Lil**


	7. Ch 6 Edward's Monday Morning

**Hello ladies! Remember me? No? Didn't think so.**

**I know most authors will blame RL for a lack of updates, and in my case, it's much the same. Things have been so stupidly busy over the past few months that I haven't had time to do anything, let alone read and write fic. And, no fic makes for a very sad and grumpy Lil :-(**

**A big thank you to wmr1601 for beta-ing this chapter so quickly after so many months of silence from my end!**

**And now, let's hear from Edward…**

_***sizzle***_

I was a dirty, sick, perverted man. The kind fathers warn their daughters about and mothers' groups protested about.

How else could I explain the fact that I was in a public, crowded bathroom, jerking off to thoughts of the girl in the stall next to me?

I hadn't meant for things to get so out of control. Earlier in the night, I thought I'd lost her. After collecting our luggage, Bella had, for all intents and purposes, ditched me. I knew staying with me would put her in a slightly compromising position - hell, if she was _my_ fiancée, I'd be pissed to find out she was stuck in an airport and spending all her time with some guy I didn't know. However, I was disappointed that she didn't seem to feel the same sizzle that I felt.

After leaving Bella by the baggage claim, I made my way toward the food hall. I was starving and decided to grab something to eat before calling Emmett.

I was queuing up for a burger when I saw Bella in a short line. At first, I couldn't understand what she was waiting for. There were two or three people in front of her, all sitting down, outside Burger King. They were clearly in a line, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere any time soon.

I finally figured it out when the person at the front of the line picked something up from the floor. He unplugged a cord from the wall and walked away, his cell phone in hand. Bella's phone battery must have died.

I was about to approach her and offer her the use of my cell, when I stopped myself. My Bella-Girl clearly didn't want to spend time with me. I understood her reasons even though I didn't agree with them myself.

Bella was getting married. She was in love with another man - the luckiest man in the world - and I had to respect that. I would look her up when we got back to New York and attempt to establish a friendship - I'd take whatever I could get, as long as I could have her in my life. In the meantime, the ball was in her court. If she wanted to talk to me, she would have to instigate it. I could never do anything that made her uncomfortable or unhappy.

It seemed strange to me that I had developed such strong feelings for Bella in the short time I had known her, yet at the same time, it felt so right. From the moment her knee touched mine, I just knew—like Emmett said I would. I didn't know her well enough to be in love with her – I'd only known her a few hours – but something told me that I would love every little thing I learned about her.

I finally made it to the front of the line and ordered my burger, keeping my eyes on Bella the whole time. She didn't do anything of interest, just sat there, glancing around every so often, and yet I was captivated by her. Eventually, my number was called and I returned to the counter to collect my meal. I made my way to a spare table, where I still had a direct view of Bella, and tried to not feel like a stalker as I watched her. All too quickly, I had finished my lousy meal and couldn't justify sitting at a table any longer when there were people waiting. I took one last look at Bella, drinking in everything I could about her, and made my way back to the departures lounge.

I debated whether I should call my parents first to let them know I was safe, but in the end decided I didn't need the stress. My mother probably wasn't even aware that there was a terrorist situation going on, so calling her would just send her into a panic about the wedding. As much as I just wanted to call the whole thing off immediately, I knew it was something I had to man up and do in person.

I dialed Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Dude, I know you don't want to marry the bitch, but really, don't you think hijacking a few planes was a bit over-dramatic? Even for you," Emmett greeted me after only two rings.

"Hello Emmett. Yes I'm fine, thanks for your concern. It was a bit rough for a minute there, but I think I'm going to be okay," I responded sardonically. "Besides, how do you know I don't want to marry the bitch?"

"You mean, aside from the fact that you called her a bitch just now? Yeah, most fiancés don't refer to the woman they love as a bitch the week before marrying them."

"You did," I responded dryly.

"And I meant it in the most loving, adoring way possible. Besides, Rose in Bridezilla mode _was_ a bitch. _Ouch!_"

"Is Rose standing right next to you?" I asked, amused. Rose managed to keep Emmett in line the same way our housekeeper had when we were growing up – a short, sharp smack upside the head.

"Yes," Emmett grumbled and I laughed. "So, apart from all the terrorism and being stranded business… Actually, are you stranded? You didn't make it back without me knowing, did you? 'Cause if you're three blocks away, I gotta be honest, that's gonna be a bit of a let down."

"Yes, Emmett, I am stranded. In Marseille, as a matter of fact," I informed him.

"Excellent. Eat a baguette for me. Now, as I was saying: apart from all the terrorism and being stranded business, have you had time to think things over?" That was typical Emmett – straight to the point.

"I have."

"And?"

"You owe me for not forcing you into a monkey suit next Saturday."

Emmett let out a deafening whoop. "Halle-fucking-lujah!" he crowed. I heard Rose in the background performing a rousing rendition of 'Ding Dong, the bitch is dead,' and held back a laugh.

"Please, celebrate my failed marriage. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside to know that my brother and sister are happy about the biggest disappointment of my adult life." I tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help laughing just a little bit. I could just imagine the two of them linking elbows and skipping circles around each other in their kitchen doh-si-doh style.

"Sorry, man, but come on! It's about fucking time!" Emmett replied. "Shotgun _not___being there when you tell Mom and Dad, though."

I groaned, not wanting to think about that particular tête-á-tête just yet. Our mother and father were thrilled that I was marrying Tanya. Mom and Celia, Tanya's mom, had gone to college together and had planned our marriage since we were in diapers. Dad was pushing for the wedding as well – upon the announcement of our engagement, Martin had made a rather sizeable contribution to the hospital and alluded that there was more where that came from.

"Can't I just… not show up?" I asked, half serious.

"I totally shotgun _being_ there for _that_!" Emmett declared. Rose was still singing in the background.

At that moment, I spotted my Bella-Girl, trying to make herself comfortable against a wall, using a rolled up sweater as a pillow. She looked tired and uncomfortable, but she was just as beautiful as she had been the first time I saw her. I was tempted to offer her my shoulder as a pillow again, until I remembered I was staying away from her.

I was snapped out of my musing by Emmett's voice calling my name.

"Sorry, I'm here," I told him, wondering how long I had been out of it.

"Sooo… who is she?" Emmett asked obnoxiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied superciliously.

"Dude, don't even try to pull that one. Who is she?" Emmett may not have been the most subtle person in the world, but he knew me better than anyone.

"There is no _she_," I told him. "There is, however, a girl I met on the plane. I just saw her, and since she's on her own here, I wanted to make sure she's okay."

"Are you sure you don't want to make her _more_ than okay?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you want this girl," Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"Cut it out, Emmett. She's just a girl I met on the plane."

"Who you want," Emmett prompted.

"She's getting married, Emmett," I finally told him, hoping he would shut up about my Bella-Girl. I wanted to keep her to myself; that way when my heart was invariably broken there were fewer witnesses.

"I don't care if she's marrying Barack O-fucking-bama, it doesn't change the fact that you want her."

"Emmett… Just stop, okay? I can't deal with this right now," I told him wearily. Emmett was finally silent, and as the silence dragged on, I could feel myself wanting to tell him more. Finally, with a groan, I caved.

"She sizzles, okay? Or we sizzle, whatever. Whenever I touch her I feel it, and it's the craziest thing that has ever happened to me, but I feel like she is _it_ for me. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and all I want is to hold her and love her and protect her for the rest of my life, but none of that fucking matters because she's marrying Jacob the douche and I can't do anything to stop her." It was, perhaps, not the most eloquent soliloquy I had ever made, but I was pretty sure I got my point across.

"Edward…" Emmett began hesitantly. "Are you sure that you sizzle with this girl? It's not just some reaction to ending things with Tanya?"

"No, I'm sure. When I touch her skin, it feels like there's a current running through me and when she moves her hand away, it's like all I can think of is how I can make it happen again. And don't you fucking dare tell me what a pussy I'm being right now."

"If it's really her, man, then things will work out," Emmett said simply.

"No, they won't, because she sizzles with someone else. How can I compete with that?"

"Did she say she sizzles with this other guy?"

"Well, no, but…"

"But _nothing_, Edward! Listen, I don't know anything about this girl or about giving love advice. But what I can tell you is this: don't let her get away. Fight for her. If she's your sizzle girl, then do everything in your power to make her yours and keep her forever. She may love this other guy, but trust me when I say that _nothing_ will ever be as powerful as what the two of you could have together. You need to fucking woo her and shit, man!"

"I want her to be happy. She's marrying the guy next week, Emmett. I can't get in the way of that."

"Were you happy with Tanya?"

"No…"

"Then that proves that just because she's engaged to the guy doesn't mean she's happy and in love."

"Touché." I smiled in spite of myself. Maybe I could woo her, as Emmett said. After all, if we were going to be stuck in this airport for the next week or two, she'd miss the wedding entirely and I could have days, weeks even, of uninterrupted Bella-time.

"Alright, Rosie says I have to go now because it's baby-making time." I groaned, not wanting to know more than I had to about their attempts to conceive.

"We loooove you, Edward!" Rosalie called in the background before making obnoxious kissing noises at me. I laughed, knowing that she was insanely happy that she didn't need to worry about pretending to like Tanya for the next fifty years.

I hung up the phone and attempted to get some sleep before thoughts of Bella took over.

I felt like I was being a whiny little bitch on the phone to Emmett, but I couldn't help myself. Part of me was resigned to living the rest of my life in the shadows, waiting for the day _he _fucked up or _she_ realized that I'm the right guy for her, while another part of me thought that Emmett was right; I_ should_ chase her because no matter how happy she was with him, she would be even happier with me. I would spend the rest of my life doing everything I could to make sure that would happen.

Eventually, I fell asleep in the hard plastic chair I was sitting in until I was awoken by the shrill ringing of my cell. I fished it out of my pocket, confused as to who would be calling me at 2 a.m. local time. It was 8 p.m. in New York, and I had already spoken to Emmett, who had presumably passed the message on to my parents that I was okay. I glanced at the name on the screen.

Oh. Of course.

"Hello Tanya," I said politely into the phone.

"Edward, where is my dress?" she demanded in a quiet, angry voice.

"Er, right beside me. Why?" I was confused as to why she sounded pissed. Surely she didn't think I would lose a thirty-fucking-thousand Euro wedding dress?

"Right beside you. And where are _you_, exactly?"

"I'm sitting at the airport in Marseille. My plane-"

"I really hope there's a Marseille in New York that I don't know about, Edward," Tanya said, her voice menacing, "because if you're telling me that my wedding dress is halfway around the fucking world, I just might lose it."

"Tanya, you are aware that three planes in Europe were taken down by terrorists, right?"

"Of course I am. What kind of idiot do you take me for?" she snapped.

"So you realize that all flights have been grounded within Europe?"

"And I suppose it would have been too much like hard work for my fuck-up of a fiancé to have put my dress on an earlier plane."

"You do realize, don't you, that putting your dress on an earlier flight wouldn't make a scrap of a difference because the groom still wouldn't be there on Saturday?"

"I want my fucking dress!" she screamed, losing all traces of the calm, menacing demeanor. Now that I knew I wasn't going to marry her, I could see some humor in the situation. What bride cares about the dress getting to the wedding but not the groom? Tanya was like a caricature, the protagonist in a film who you hate, but realistically you know there aren't people in the world who are actually like that. I had never seen Tanya really lose it before because I'd always caved to her demands. It always seemed easier to do what she wanted and avoid the argument. Now, I didn't really care about pissing her off.

"Tanya, I know that you know there is absolutely nothing I can do. There are _no flights_. No one is coming or going anywhere."

"So FedEx it."

I actually did laugh at that one. "Sure, T. I'll just go up to the FedEx counter, I'll tell them it's urgent, and ask them to transport it with their fancy magic teleporting machine."

"Don't mock me, Edward. I have been planning this wedding for far too long to have you ruin it."

"And it will be ruined if I don't send you your dress?" I confirmed.

"Have you not been listening? Yes that will ruin everything!"

"So if I can post your dress with FedEx, everything will be okay?"

"Yes!"

"So on Saturday, you'll go to the Plaza, you'll put on this dress, and you'll marry... Who is it you'll be marrying, Tanya? Because I don't think I can FedEx myself."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she demanded.

"This is ridiculous. There is an international crisis going on and you're worried about a dress." At that moment, I spotted Bella walking in my direction. I wasn't sure if she would even come to talk to me until she waved at me and made her way over.

"I have to go Tanya," I told her abruptly, interrupting whatever asinine argument she was making.

"You have to go? But you need to get me my dress! God, where the hell are your priorities these days?"

"Priorities? You want to talk about priorities?" I bit my tongue to stop myself from going any further. I didn't want Bella to overhear and think I was a jerk for making my fiancée upset.

"Yes. When you get home, we're having a talk about your level of commitment to this relationship."

_That would be zero._ "Fine."

"I will have my dress by Saturday Edward."

_Like hell, you will._ "Fine."

"Do I need to check up on you every hour to make sure you do what you're supposed to?"

"Forget it. I'll let you know -"

"And don't forget my dress!"

"Yes, I'll remember the dress," I told her in a monotone voice before hanging up.

I honestly didn't know how it had come to this. When we first reconnected, things were good. I loved Tanya and my parents were overjoyed. Emmett and Rose hadn't been thrilled but as long as I was happy, so were they.

It was after I proposed that the real Tanya began to emerge. The woman I had loved was just an illusion, a façade that Tanya had constructed to lure me in. At first, I didn't understand. We were arguing more and more, and after awhile, it seemed easier to just agree with Tanya to avoid the argument. Perhaps it wasn't the best way of dealing with the situation, but what's done is done, and at least I had finally come to my senses.

The only other thing I was worried about was upsetting my parents. I'd always had a reasonably good relationship with my parents – we weren't overly close, but there had never been any big falling out or anything like that. At the same time, however, neither Carlisle nor Esme were the warmest of people, so it was sometimes difficult to cultivate an adult relationship with them, as opposed to a 'parent-child' dynamic. They had both been very supportive of my relationship with Tanya, but at times it felt more like they were telling me that I was happy, rather than me telling them. I honestly had no idea how they would react to the news that I was canceling the wedding, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I also knew that it would be more about them losing face than whether I was happy with my decision.

I pinched the bridge of my nose before putting Tanya and my parents out of my thoughts so I could focus on the beautiful woman in front of me.

_***sizzle***_

The next few hours passed quickly as Bella and I chatted about everything and nothing. I was slightly concerned when she told me her father was doing a background check on me, until I realized that my record was spotless (even something as innocent as a parking ticket could come back to haunt my future political career) and being cleared by Charles Swan meant I was cleared to be Bella's 'buddy.' At times, my Bella-Girl became playful and almost flirty; in those moments I could tell she was becoming more comfortable with me and letting her guard down. I didn't want to push her though, so I kept at her pace, joking and flirting with her when she started it, but never taking it further than she did.

Eventually, Bella decided it was time for a shower, and it was time for me to fulfill my first 'buddy task.' I managed to keep my cool when she stretched, her breasts thrust out towards me. I even managed to control my thoughts as she talked about needing a shower while she tugged on her tiny excuse for a skirt. I did _not_ manage to keep my cool when I saw her reach into the bag I knew contained sexy black panties, and I ended up blurting something out about swapping numbers. I made up some excuse about not getting separated, but what I was really concerned about was that I wouldn't get the chance to see Bella wearing the tiny scraps of lace–whether they were covered by her clothes or not.

After exchanging phone numbers with my Bella-Girl, I settled in for what was sure to be a long wait. There were thousands of people currently in Marseille Airport, and I was pretty sure that the majority would have woken up that morning wanting to shower.

I was surprised when Bella called me so quickly, and the flirty comments were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. Interestingly, Bella responded and almost gave me a heart attack when she suggested I go and shower with her. Even though I knew what she meant, I couldn't stop the mental images from flooding my mind.

After waiting with Bella for what felt like hours, we were finally at the front of the line. A few minutes later, a woman walked out, so I gestured for Bella to go first. Bella smiled in thanks and disappeared into the first cubicle. As I waited my turn, I heard Bella shuffling around in her cubicle and mentally groaned at the realization she was more than likely taking her clothes off at that exact moment. My thoughts wandered to what Bella would look like naked and I was hard before I knew it.

The door to the cubicle next to Bella's opened, and I made my way inside, letting Bella know I was next to her. I took a deep breath and tried to control my thoughts, but there was only so much I could do - after all, Bella was naked a mere two feet away from me, and the only thing separating us was a thin wall, which I could easily peek under if I wanted Bella to know what a perv I was.

I reached back to grab the neck of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head, draping it over the hook on the door. Unbuckling my belt, I let my shorts drop to the floor and eased my boxer briefs over my hard cock. I was tempted to give myself some light relief, but I could see it coming back to bite me in the ass one day.

_Senate hopeful Edward Cullen revealed as public bathroom masturbator._ I could see the scandal headlines now.

You can do this, I told myself encouragingly. Just don't think about how the most beautiful woman in the world is naked in the next cubicle.

I turned the hot water on and attempted to clear my thoughts. I stood under the hot spray for a few minutes, hoping it would calm my raging libido. Glancing down, I not only realized I was fighting a losing battle, I also noticed bubbles coming from Bella's cubicle, flowing down the drain.

"Bella? Sorry to be a pain, but could I borrow some shower stuff? I've been using hotel soap for the past few weeks, so I don't have any with me."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Sure, sure," came the response, and the next thing I knew, Bella's delicate little hand was reaching under the wall. I bent over and reached for the bottle, conveniently missing the bottle and grabbing her hand instead. My hand slid over hers as I took the bottle out of her hand.

I took a moment to compose myself, trying hard not to think about the other parts of Bella that could be wet and slippery at that point in time, then opened the shower gel. Squeezing a dollop onto my hands, I got my first breath of pure, undiluted Bella.

I tried to ignore the way my dick seemed to react to Bella's scent, but as I lathered the soap over my body, it got harder and harder to ignore. Finally, I succumbed to the ache and palmed my cock roughly, hoping I could give myself just enough to stop the ache and move on.

I was reciting the seventeen times table in my head when I heard Bella's voice.

"I'll meet you out front, Edward," she called, her voice ringing out above the sound of the running water. Unfortunately, she chose the exact moment that I was rinsing soap from my inner thigh and the combination of hearing her say my name and the heightened sensations made me hard again.

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. Unless I wanted to give myself an epic case of blue balls, I had to give myself some kind of release. Walking around with a hard on for the next week would not be comfortable—or easy to hide.

I reached for Bella's shower gel again – in for a dime, in for a dollar, after all – and grasped my cock in my right hand, letting the water run over me.

Was I really going to do this?

I'd never been the insatiable type; I had spent most of my life looking for The One – my Sizzle Girl, as Emmett would say. Sure, I had slept with plenty of women, but never just for the sake of it. I'd never had a one night stand or slept with a woman who I wasn't in a relationship with. A 'serial monogamist' is what Emmett called me. I had never been so desperate with lust that I would even consider defiling a public area just so I could get my jollies.

Until I met Bella Swan.

I leaned against the wall with my free hand while I stroked myself languidly, picturing my Bella Girl's face. Hearing noises outside, I decided I need to be quick about things, so my semi-innocent thoughts of Bella quickly morphed into graphic images.

Bella, on her knees in front of me.

Bella, bent over my kitchen bench.

Bella, against the wall of an elevator.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

It didn't take long at all for me to come. I was half disgusted with myself and half proud of myself for not making a noise and alerting people to what I was doing.

I quickly dried myself off with the t-shirt I'd been wearing, as I didn't have a towel with me. Who carried a towel in their luggage, anyway? I dressed and made my way out the front to where Bella was waiting for me.

"Geez, Cullen, you take longer than a girl in the shower," she said, smirking at me. I'd never been prone to blushing before, but I'm sure my face was red as I realized I had absolutely no comeback to that.

_***sizzle***_

By lunchtime, Bella and I were chatting like old friends. I found out Bella was not only intelligent, but also fiercely independent. She had very set opinions about many issues, such as politics and religion, which I found meshed with my own ideals more often than not. The only topic we seemed to steer clear of was that of our significant others. As curious as I was about the man who had stolen Bella's heart, there was a part of me that just wasn't ready to hear it yet. I also didn't want to discuss Tanya. There was no way I could fully explain her to someone who didn't know her, and in the end, I would just look like a douche who was dumping his fiancée the week of the wedding. Even knowing Tanya, I could still see that it was a horrible thing to do.

Just as I was about to suggest getting something for lunch, Bella's cell phone rang. Apologizing, she rummaged through her bag until she found it and quickly answered it, indicating I should stay when I silently raised my eyebrows to ask if I should give her privacy.

"Hello?" Bella asked. "Oh, hi Jake. Sorry for not calling earlier; things have been a little crazy here. How're things?"

I was shocked that Bella hadn't yet spoken to Jake – and that he hadn't called her, either. Perhaps Emmett was right – maybe Bella didn't sizzle with Jake and was in a situation similar to my own.

"I'm in Marseille at the moment; I'm sure Charlie told you… Mmmhmm…No, that's fine…Oh, really? How did Charlie manage that?" My ears pricked up a bit at that. I wasn't quite sure why, but I had a feeling something was about to change.

"Right… No, that would be great... That shouldn't be a problem; I've heard that the trains are still running… Yes, I have all of that… Of course… Thanks, Jake, and please thank Charlie for me too." At that point, Bella looked up at me. Her face was a mixture of relief and concentration with a hint of sadness as well.

"Actually, Jake, do you think it would be possible to get two seats? There's a man here who I've been speaking with who's also trying to get back to New York; we've been keeping each other company." I was confused by what Bella was saying. Two seats? Two seats for what?

"His name is Edward Cullen, I'm sure the background check Charlie was doing will be back by now if you want to read it… It's not like that Jake, Edward is getting married on Saturday as well. We were sitting together on the plane and started chatting, and now we're looking out for each other while we're stuck here." Bella blushed and glanced up at me as she spoke. I could tell she was embarrassed, and all I wanted to do was tell her Jake was an idiot for upsetting her like that—even though he was right to be suspicious of my intentions.

"Okay; thank you Jake, I really appreciate that. I'll let you know if we have any trouble getting to London. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Bella ended the call and I looked at her in bemusement.

"London?" I queried. Bella looked around quickly to see if anyone was lingering nearby.

"How would you feel if I told you we could be on a flight on Friday from London to New York?" she asked quietly.

"Uhhh…"

"Charlie, my father, and Jacob have pulled some strings and can get us on a flight. It leaves on Friday morning from London. We'll be in New York on Friday night, just in time to get married on Saturday!"

Part of me was thrilled that Bella obviously cared enough about me to request a seat for me as well. However, another part of me was crushed that she was so excited to be home in time to marry Jake. It also ruined my plan of not being back in time for the wedding and therefore not needing to worry about cancelling it the day before.

"How did you manage to arrange that? It sounds great, but if it's too much trouble…"

"It's nothing, Edward," Bella said dismissively.

"Uh-huh. Sure," I snorted. "Flights are canceled the whole way across Europe, but you manage to get us two seats on an international flight, which, I'm guessing from the way you're keeping your voice down and glaring at anyone who walks within five meters of us, is not a flight that's available to just anyone."

"Okay… Well, you know Charlie is in counter-terrorism? It turns out that the Vice-President is in Europe at the moment and is flying back to New York on Friday morning. Charlie has managed to get us both on board. The flight leaves from London, so we'll need to get on a train to Paris, then we'll get the Eurostar across the Channel to London. Of course, we'll have a few days to kill in London, but I'm sure we'll manage. It's better than nothing, right?"

"That's… amazing. Your father can really pull that many strings? And he doesn't mind helping me out, too?" I was shocked that Bella's father had the ability to get not only his daughter, but also a complete stranger, on board a plane with the Vice President, when all other flights were cancelled.

"Of course not. Charlie is grateful that I've got someone to look out for me. He worries when I'm away. And Jake, well… once I explained who you were and that you're a happily engaged man, he was happy to help out as well."

I took a moment to think about the next week in Bella's company. There was plenty we could do to keep ourselves occupied once we were in London and I would enjoy my time with Bella, no matter how it was spent. Meeting the Vice President on the plane was just the icing on the cake.

"Okay, well, thank you. I really appreciate you helping me out, Bella," I said gratefully. Never mind that I was grateful for the chance to spend more time with her, not for the flight home to Tanya.

"So, we should get going. We have a train to catch!" Bella said excitedly as she hopped up from the floor. She reached down to help me up and as our hands touched I felt the sizzle again.

"Lead the way, Miss Swan."

_***sizzle***_

**Next update hopefully within the month! Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**

***heart***

**Lil**


End file.
